Needle Through a Heart
by ladyzydrate
Summary: Shilo Wallace perdió lo único que tenía en el mundo, pero está decidida a seguir adelante, a vivir. Cierto ladrón de tumbas podría ayudarle con eso, y quizás un par de personas más. Grilo, Sanitarium Island... Repo. ¿A qué esperas?
1. Free at last?

**Plot: **Han pasado apenas horas después de la desastrosa noche en la que Shilo Wallace perdió todo lo que le quedaba. Han pasado horas, pero ella siente que está atascada en el momento en el que su padre la abandonaba. (Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero sé que me apetecía relatar algo sobre la vida después de la ópera y demás. Aún soy una novata, así que no me peguéis, que no sé cómo va esto, no es culpa mía D:)

**Disclaimer:** No, no tengo nada que ver con la creación de esta maravillosa obra de arte, dadle las gracias a Zdunich y a Bousman.

**¿LIBRE AL FIN…?**

Los flashes de las cámaras apenas le molestaban, y los gritos de la gente animándola, abucheándola o simplemente gritando su nombre, eran como simples susurros en sus oídos. Su padre acababa de morir en sus brazos, después de haberle confesado que él mismo era el motivo de la enfermedad que la llevaba atormentando diecisiete años -o lo que es lo mismo, toda su vida-, y su madrina estaba allí también, muerta, con el cuerpo roto, ensangrentado y colocado de manera casi grácil, ante sus ojos, atravesado en una valla metálica de _attrezzo_. Así que, no, mientras se dirigía a la limusina negra que la esperaba fuera y terminaba su última canción en la que había sido la ópera más sangrienta de todas, no pensaba en toda la gente que centraba su atención en ella, llena de sangre, pálida y con la mirada perdida, sino en lo que su padre le había dicho poco antes de morir: "ve y cambia el mundo por mí", y después, en lo que había pensado por un momento: "No será necesario, porque tú vivirás para cambiarlo conmigo". Segundos después, su padre cerraba los ojos e iniciaba el viaje que lo conduciría a la paz, haciendo que su única hija perdiese esperanza.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al coche, quieta, mientras muchos espectadores callejeros se quedaban en silencio, admirando su quietud y serenidad. Reaccionó cuando alguien le abrió la puerta de la limusina y entró, despacio, sentándose en el centro, mientras el chófer cerraba la puerta que le había abierto y se iba al asiento delantero. Aún dentro de aquel largo y cómodo coche, Shilo no se sentía demasiado bien. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había subido al coche ni a dónde la llevaba. No siguió dándole vueltas a ese asunto, pero sí al asunto de cambiar el mundo. "¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?", pensó, inspirando fuertemente y aguantando la respiración varios segundos, antes de expulsarla, aliviada. Conforme iban avanzando, el vacío que la joven sentía en su pecho crecía más y más, y el coche se hacía pequeño por momentos.

Las calles parecían más húmedas, oscuras y tétricas que de costumbre, y eso hizo que las caras de su padre agonizando y la de Mag, sin ojos y ya sin expresión, apareciesen en su mente de nuevo, atormentando sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sintiese culpable. Le lloraban los ojos, le escocían las heridas que se había hecho en las palmas de las manos al caer en el escenario, y le dolía el cuerpo en general, aunque eso era por culpa de la medicina que su padre había estado administrándole durante años; era, básicamente, una droga. Al dejar de tomarla, su cuerpo la pediría, y Shilo no podía conseguir más, ni sabía de dónde diablos la sacaba su padre.

De un momento a otro, el coche había parado, y Shilo bajó de él cuando una voz robótica anunció: "Hemos llegado a su destino, Sta. Wallace: Casa de los Wallace". No quería saber más de robots de GENEco, o de GENterns, o de lo que estuviese relacionado con la compañía en general, simplemente quería saber qué era lo que sentiría al entrar en casa y no ver a su padre, lo que sería no ser un bicho encerrado en una jaula de plástico nunca más. Lo que sería apañárselas sola. Abrió la verja con cuidado, entrando por donde horas antes, Mag se había presentado en su casa, y en su mente podía ver la escena de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que ella misma avanzaba, como una sombra de lo que Mag fue. Entró en la casa, con la llave que su padre siempre decía, escondía bajo un jarrón enorme junto a la puerta, en una rendija del suelo. Le pareció enorme, enorme y silenciosa, tétrica y llena de recuerdos, de cuadros de su madre por todas partes.

Subió lentamente a su dormitorio, sin apoyarse a la barandilla de la escalera, queriendo esperar a llegar allí para desplomarse. Cuando llegó al rellano, vio que su padre había dejado la llave que cerraba su dormitorio puesta, y eso la alivió. Al menos un poco. Oía algo: una especie de sonido agudo y repetitivo, molesto. Entró para averiguar qué era. La máquina que le recordaba cuándo debía tomar su medicina, pitaba como loca, y el monitor, enchufado pero sin nadie a quien diagnosticar, se había vuelto loco y marcaba demasiadas estadísticas sobre un cuerpo que no estaba ahí a la vez.

Miró a su alrededor, al caos que reinaba allí, y entonces pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido, en todo lo que había pasado ahí dentro, siendo prisionera de las mentiras tejidas por Rotti Largo y por su padre. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas desde hacía bastante, dejaron derramar lágrimas, una tras otra, mientras se acercaba a los monitores y las máquinas con furia y arrancaba los largos enchufes con fuerza, gritando mientras los sollozos hacían que pareciese, iba a ahogarse. Maldecía con fuerza, sin importarle quien la oyera, y acercaba las máquinas en una misma dirección: la ventana. Una por una, las tiró todas, hasta que su cuarto parecía el de una chica de diecisiete años cualquiera. Exceptuando el plástico que tapaba su cama, como una burbuja, segura y transparente, desde la que podía ver lo que la rodeaba, pero no explorarlo.

Se acercó a la cama y cogió la cortina con decisión, con la mano hecha un puño. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, Shilo sintió que quería ser un bicho, y que quería meterse en la cama y no salir de allí en mucho tiempo, que quería morir, acompañar a lo que le faltaba, abandonar el vacío que sentía en su estómago. Apartó un poco la cortina, se sentó en el borde de la cama y muy despacio desabrochó las botas que llevaban horas molestándole, dejándolas bajo la cama. Sin quitarse siquiera el vestido, y aún llorando, apagó las luces y se metió bajo las sábanas blancas de la enorme cama, para seguir llorando y lamentándose. Podía oír ruidos fuera, ruidos de coches, de bocinas, ruidos que emitían los anuncios de la calle, en los enormes carteles flotantes o que colgaban de los edificios.

Parecía que todo quería gritar, romperse o llorar por la pérdida, y aunque parecía no ser demasiado, para cualquiera que lo oyese por la televisión, la radio o lo leyese esa noche, Shilo Wallace lo había perdido todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Bueeeno, pues eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo sigo? Reviews, son como zydrate, dear readers *O* !_


	2. I Wonder Why They Need Me At All

**N/A:** Antes de nada, acabo de ver el review. Mi primer review! AAAW *-* Muchas gracias **MagdaleneSW** :D !

* * *

><p><strong>A MENUDO ME PREGUNTO POR QUÉ ME NECESITAN<strong>

Lanzó el periódico, el Metro Gazette, al fuego, una sonrisa ladeada cruzando su semblante, al mismo tiempo que asentía, satisfecho de lo que había leído. _"Así que Amber Sweet es ahora la dueña y señora de GENEco, ¿uh…?"_ Pensó, mientras bajaba de un salto del contenedor en el que estaba sentado y caminaba hacia el final del oscuro callejón, apenas iluminado por pantallas gigantes y algunos bidones enormes llenos de fuego, para que los z-adictos pudiesen calentarse mientras esperaban su inyección, su gloriosa explosión azulada.

Sus pasos no se oían, pese a las enormes botas negras que llevaba y que parecían ser el arma perfecta para romperle la cara a cualquier desgraciado que se cruzase en su camino. Pero no, las apariencias no lo eran todo, y él, no era lo que aparentaba. Al menos no mucho, porque, ¿qué es lo que opinas cuando ves a un tipo con toda la cara pálida, probablemente maquillada, con los labios negros, el cabello rubio oscuro lleno de extensiones de diferentes colores, y ropas raídas y viejas? A primera vista, podía parecer poca cosa, de no ser por esas botas enormes y los brazos fuertes que tenía. Por lo demás, era alto, y el semblante sombrío por la poca luz, le daba aspecto de ser peligroso.

Pensó en la chica, toda manchada de sangre, desapareciendo tras subirse a una limusina. Recordó que muchos de los z-adictos habían aplaudido en el callejón mientras lo veían en una de las enormes pantallas. También recordó que él lo había vivido, tras conseguir salir de la sala donde Rotti lo había colgado boca-abajo, y haber espiado tras el gran telón. Si la historia, como buenas fuentes suyas le habían confirmado, tenía que ver con que el gran Largo quería a la chica Wallace para liderar la compañía en lugar de sus hijos, y ésta se había negado, entonces no merecía un aplauso, merecía muchos de ellos, merecía flores, abrazos y algunas palmaditas de ánimo, porque, pese a todo lo bueno que había logrado la joven, había perdido mucho, ¿no? Habían pasado ya tres semanas, y por más que pasaba por el cementerio que había frente a la casa de la muchacha, no oía nada por su casa.

No es que se preocupase por ella, nada de eso. Simplemente era que se sentía incitado a saber si la pobre había dejado de respirar o si había terminado marchándose, simplemente eso. Decidió que además de estar algo harto ya de las adictas que iban a volverlo loco con tanto gritito desesperado por un poco de zydrate, y de sus ruegos sucios y en el fondo, tentadores, estaba listo para recolectar más néctar azul. Así que caminó de nuevo por callejones, en las sombras, hasta dar con el cementerio.

Paseó por allí, y le pareció ver que habían puesto tablones de madera en la entrada de su pequeño "casino", de nuevo. Se acercó y con una patada, partió uno de los enormes tablones. Con sus enguantadas manos, arrancó lo que pudo y saltó dentro del gran almacén de cadáveres. Sonrió, ignorando el olor a putrefacción que amenazaba con hacer que el mundo se pudriese de enfermedades sólo por el olor, y caminó entre cadáveres, buscando alguno que estuviese lo bastante bien.

Encontró el de un hombre, un hombre delgado, pero con la frente ancha y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Apenas parecía haber empezado a descomponerse. "¿Cuánto hará que está aquí? ¿Horas?". Esos pensamientos le hicieron plantearse varias cosas: 1, ¿había un nuevo Repo Man? y 2, si no era por eso, ¿cómo había llegado el cuerpo allí? El caso es que sacó de su bolsa la pistola de zydrate, preparó la ampollita de cristal, e insertó la aguja en las fosas nasales del sujeto. Cuando sintió que atravesaba la barrera que le conduciría al líquido con el que se ganaba la vida, comenzó a tararear, y dirigió la vista a su derecha durante unos segundos. Apenas unos segundos le bastaron para darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco.

A unos dos metros del tipo al cual estaba vaciando, había otro cuerpo, el de una mujer. Bueno, aquello no era una mujer, más bien era una niña. Tenía el vestido blanco desgarrado. Sí, parecía ser de los pocos cuerpos que aún estaban vestidos. Miró al cadáver con el cual trabajaba de nuevo, y al ver que había llenado el pequeño vial, lo extrajo y lo guardó con cuidado, mirando de reojo el cuerpo de la muchacha. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención…?

Quizás era su cabello negro, algo enmarañado. O quizás era su piel pálida y su cuerpo pequeño y delgado. De repente, sintió algo. No era algo que sientes cuando alguien que te importa muere, sino algo que sientes cuando descubres que alguien por quien tenías la sensación, saldría de la situación en la que estaba, muere. Se acercó a la chica y observó su cuerpo desnudo, inerte, con un enorme agujero que dejaba ver que no había órganos en su cuerpo. Acercó su mano a la cara de la muchacha y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla derecha de ésta. Tampoco llevaba allí mucho tiempo, y él la miró con el ceño fruncido, tal vez algo… ¿decepcionado? "¡La niña parecía valiente, joder! ¡Parecía una superviviente!", se dijo, mientras suspiraba.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Había algo en la mano de la chica, algo que brillaba levemente: un casco.

- ¿Qué coño…?.- dijo en voz baja, cogiendo el casco rojo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y una risa aliviada salió de entre sus labios, mientras se levantaba y miraba bien a la muchacha. ¿Cómo había podido confundir a una GENEtern con la niña? Observó mejor el cuerpo: la chica Wallace no tenía las piernas tan largas, ni unas curvas tan pronunciadas y sensuales, ni unos labios rojos y enormemente carnosos, ni el cabello tan natural. Era algo en lo que se había fijado la primera vez en que la vio, su cabello no parecía tan natural. Incluso después de muerta, sirviente y enfermera de los Largo parecía una modelo de revista. - He terminado por hoy. - Se dijo, levantando y limpiándose las manos con parsimonia, mientras se giraba y recogía su bolsa, saliendo de allí por donde había entrado. Colocó una tabla sobre la que había roto, apoyada contra la pared, y caminó por el cementerio de nuevo, fijándose en que había algo bajo el muro de la casa Wallace. Más concretamente, bajo una ventana enorme con balcón. Se acercó y pudo ver que eran aparatos electrónicos, le recordaron a un hospital, así que supuso que eran máquinas de médicos y esas cosas. "Un momento… ¿no estaba enferma la niña?", se dijo, mirando hacia arriba. "Esos serán los aparatos médicos, alguien se ha deshecho de ellos." Tras dar un paso hacia atrás, sonrió lentamente. - ¿Hay alguien en casa…? - susurró, mientras se dirigía a las sombras. Graverobber podía ser eso, un ladrón de tumbas, pero él sabía lo que debía hacer, y tal vez comprobar si la pobre chica estaba bien, después de haberla confundido con un cadáver, no estaba tan mal, ¿no?


	3. Emancipation

**N/A:** De nuevo muchas gracias a **MagdaleneSW**! Chica, prepárate porque se pone interesante! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>EMANCIPACIÓN<strong>

Aquel lugar estaba siempre oscuro, siempre cerrado. Las puertas de su casa eran los límites de su locura, y las ventanas, sólo un pequeño telescopio, para ver el gran espacio exterior, que tan poco le interesaba ahora. Shilo había estado encerrada en su casa durante tres largas semanas, sola, sin hablar con nadie, sin apenas hacer nada. Comía poco, y lo que lograba preparar sin tener que encender fuego. No sabía cocinar. No sabía cómo sobrevivir.

Había dicho el día de la ópera, que se había dado cuenta de que la carga siempre la llevaría ella, y que era libre por fin. ¿Libre? ¿Estar encerrada por miedo a no sobrevivir era ser libre? ¿Sentir cómo tu cuerpo moría poco a poco era ser libre? Sí, porque Shilo sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba volviendo débil con cada día que pasaba. Cada suspiro pesaba más que el anterior.

La rehabilitación era lenta, y dolorosa. Y en el estado en el que se encontraba, era difícil que pudiese superarla. Estaba sola, mal alimentada, y sobre todo, sufriendo. Estaba paseando por la fantasmal casa, vacía, oscura y tétrica, cuando de repente, caía al suelo y se retorcía sin poder respirar, por culpa de la droga que la había mantenido durante tanto tiempo y sin saberlo, adicta. Al principio no lograba entenderlo demasiado bien, pero leyó, se informó y consiguió deducir que lo que le ocurría no era otra cosa que el hecho de "dejar las -sus- drogas". Su padre había estado drogándola toda su vida, era normal que no pudiese vivir sin la droga ahora. Vómitos, dolores, llantos, y momentos en los que no distinguía la realidad de la falsedad. ¿Qué era real y qué no? ¿Qué era líquido y qué era sólido? Eso último lo descubrió al intentar tragarse una cuchara sopera entera, dándose cuenta después de lo que hacía, vomitó. Y mucho, sin siquiera haber comido nada.

Su estado era pobre, pero podía estar orgullosa. Había sabido bañarse sin complicaciones, aunque una de las pocas veces que lo había hecho había resbalado y se había quedado inconsciente en la bañera durante horas. Había sabido apagar todos los hologramas que había en la casa, todos de la imagen de su madre. No podía mirarla a la cara de aquella manera, no después de haber hecho lo que había hecho. Las sábanas de su cama, aún estaban manchadas de sangre seca de la primera noche que regresó a casa, que había llevado allí con su vestido. Pero eso no le importaba, porque no solía dormir en su cama. Cuando despertó el día después de la ópera, Shilo pensó que había sido todo una pesadilla, pero tras ver la sangre por la cama, y su ropa -por no mencionar el gran estropicio que había formado en su piel-, había decidido que dormiría en otro sitio. Quizás el sofá parezca cómodo, pero no es lo que parece. La tumba de Marnie era mucho más cómoda que el sofá, para el gusto de Shilo. Sí, era la tumba de su madre, y después de lo ocurrido debería estar horrorizada, debería haber abandonado la casa, pero algo no le dejaba.

Una noche, estaba sentada en la tumba de su madre con un álbum de fotos sobre las rodillas. En éste había fotos de todo tipo, pero eran todas de ella y de su padre, o de ella sola. Al final del álbum había dos páginas dedicadas a su madre, y a su madre con su padre. Shilo ojeó el álbum, viendo una foto que siempre le había causado gracia, y que ahora sólo le causaba dolor en el pecho. Y en el estómago, y en el cuerpo en general. Su padre con la mano en su cabeza, ella sentada en su rodilla izquierda, ambos sonriendo, y Shilo con la peluca torcida hacia la derecha ante el tacto de su padre en ésta. Otra de ella junto a la chimenea, otra de ella comiendo sopa de verduras, y otra en la que salía en la bañera, sin peluca, y riendo, con apenas cinco años.

Dejó el álbum tras de sí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y miró hacia la puerta del mausoleo, por donde, podía recordar, había conocido por primera vez a la libertad. Había salido al cementerio, y había conocido allí su primera aventura. También había conocido a unos cadáveres silenciosos, pútridos y desgarrados. Oh, sí, y también al misterioso Ladrón de tumbas que parecía conocer todo sobre todas las cosas, y la manera de saltarse la ley y hacer que casi la maten. Pero le debía una, al fin y al cabo, la había salvado.

Se estiró contra la fría piedra, apoyando una mano en ésta, queriendo dar a entender que acompañaba a su madre, que estaba con ella y que así no se sentía tan sola, aunque una gran piedra rectangular las separase. La cabeza la apoyó sobre el álbum, usándolo como almohada. La luz no disminuía ahí dentro, pues había antorchas, pero de todas maneras, se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, le pesaban los párpados y que se sentía cansada. Se dejó llevar, y tras dejar que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro en silencio, se durmió.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Tampoco de que la abría.

* * *

><p>La puerta parecía algo maléfico; algo en ella le gritaba que debía darse la vuelta, no tocarla, dejar de imaginar cosas. Tal vez era la inscripción que rezaba que era un mausoleo, el de la familia Wallace. <em>"Deja de decir gilipolleces y entra de una vez. Si la niña no está, podrías sacar provecho de esto"<em>, se dijo, colocando la mano sobre el pomo y girándolo lentamente, mientras lo abría y sin mirar dentro de la estancia, se giraba y con cuidado cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró aliviado al no haber hecho ningún ruido y se giró hacia lo que sería, seguro, una escena un tanto desconcertante.

La niña, en efecto, estaba ahí. Y el alma _-¿en serio crees que este "maleante" puede tener alma...?-_ le cayó a los pies cuando su primer pensamiento fue que estaba muerta. Parecía ser que ese era el día oficial de "VAMOS A VER LA NIÑA MUERTA POR TODAS PARTES". Avanzó dos pasos hacia ella, y se agachó junto a la tumba, cogiendo la mano de la joven. Estaba helada, y además, muy pálida. Cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Graverobber como si fuese el tipo más espeluznante del mundo, su teoría se desmintió.

- ¡TÚ! - dijo ella, incorporándose lo más rápido que podía y señalándolo, con la peluca descolocada y el camisón algo arrugado y mal puesto.

- Ya estamos otra vez. - replicó mientras se levantaba y negaba con la cabeza. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en la peluca, y alargando una mano, se la quitó de la cabeza. - Wow, niña, estás… completamente... - dijo, sin poder terminar, sorprendido.

- Calva, sí, gracias por decírmelo, no lo había notado. - _"Vaya, parece que la niña está algo susceptible. Extraño, no parecía ser de ese tipo de niñas.",_ se dijo, mientras observaba lo extraño que era verla sin peluca, y lo doblemente extraño que era que no le pareciese una mala idea quemar esa peluca. - ¡Y tú, has venido, cómo no, a molestarme, y además te has colado en mi casa! - gritó, acercándose a él mientras se alejaba. - ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Quiero estar sola! - gritó más alto, cuando él llegó a la pared y se apoyó, mirándola con curiosidad. Cuando ya estaba frente a él, tropezó con el álbum de fotos, el que había apartado al incorporarse rápidamente, y casi cae, sonrojándose por la vergüenza de haber sido vista en tal estado.

Su camisón se había levantado levemente, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del hombre. Lo que llamó su atención fue lo delgada y frágil que parecía la niña entre sus manos cuando la cogió antes de que cayese al suelo. La levantó con cuidado y la miró a los ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto y rodeados por unas ojeras enormes, y por marcas de demarcación. Shilo estaba pasándolo mal, y estaba sola. Eso le hacía pensar en muchas cosas.

- Eh, ¿estás bien, pequeña? - preguntó, mientras ella evitaba su mirada y respiraba rápidamente. Asintió, pero él no se lo creía, claro. - Ya, tan bien como para hacer compañía a nuestros vecinos, los de las fosas. - dijo, señalando vagamente con la cabeza hacia la dirección del cementerio. Shilo lo miró entre asustada y enfadada, y él rió entre dientes. - Vamos, niña, no voy a comerte. Si no quieres, claro. - apuntó, con una sonrisa torcida de su marca propia. Shilo enrojeció y él aumentó la sonrisa, riendo de nuevo. - Está bien, te dejaré sola, pero tú misma, ya sabrás lo que haces. Cuando te des cuenta de que yo tenía razón, y te des cuenta de que vas a palmarla, proyecta una luz en el cielo en forma de tumba, o de unas bragas, o algo así, para que pueda venir y rescatar tu pequeño culo. Otra vez. - dijo esto último haciendo que Shilo se sentase sobre la tumba de nuevo, con la palabra en la boca. Dejó la peluca a su lado, y tras una pequeña reverencia, salió de allí como había entrado, silenciosamente y sin molestar a nadie. A nadie además de a Shilo, que comenzaba a sucumbir al dolor de nuevo, esta vez, con refuerzos. No iba a dejarse en ridículo, no más de lo que ya se había dejado. Se levantó y cogiendo el álbum, salió de allí, volviendo a su casa, para comenzar un plan que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Tal vez descansaría un poco antes, porque el dolor que sentía iba a matarla de un momento a otro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueh, no está mal, ¿no? :$ El caso es que no sabía cómo comenzar con la parte interesante, pero esto me pareció buena idea y tuve que escribirlo :3 Debo decir que tengo muchas ideas, y que para adelantaros algo, diré que... habrán más personajes! no penséis que escribo grilo, o algo -aunque sí, probablemente lo haya en un futuro cercano JOJOJO (?)- no, el caso es que cree algunos, muy interesantes, y espero introducirlos pronto. Así que quiero **reviews**! De esa manera alimentáis mi imaginación y ponéis una pistola de z contra mi anatomía. That's supah *¬*


	4. Chase The Morning

****N/A:** **Introduciendo a un nuevo personaje y además enseñando el plan de Shi, ¡aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo! Estaba inspirada, así que he intentado que fuese largo. Al menos más que los anteriores e.e Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, folks ;D

* * *

><p><strong>PERSIGUE LA MAÑANA<strong>

Las seis de la mañana. Nada. Las siete de la mañana. Aún nada. Las ocho. Tampoco nada._ "¿Es que las ideas deben llegar repentinamente, como un rayo?"_, se preguntó, revolviéndose en el sofá. No podía dormir. Claro que no podía dormir, ¿cómo dormir en un sofá cuando has estado durmiendo más de dos semanas en una enorme piedra? Shilo no estaba preguntándose eso, sino que se preguntaba cómo haría para que un plan se le ocurriese. Es decir, ya se le había ocurrido, pero ahora debía expandirlo, hacerlo lógico, con sentido y con algún futuro, porque lo único que tenía era que quería y necesitaba sobrevivir. Por su padre, y por Mag, también. Y por su madre. Y bueno, ¿por qué no?, por el mero hecho de no quedar en ridículo ante Graverobber. Otra vez.

Podía haberlo perdido todo, y podía estar sola, y sí, además en un estado deplorable, pero de ahí a dejarse… ¿ganar? -lo que sea- por él, ni hablar. Shilo había estado encerrada diecisiete años en su casa, sin salir, pero no eso no quería decir que fuese imbécil. ¿Algo ingenua? De acuerdo. Pero no era tonta, ni mucho menos, al contrario, era inteligente y sabía que en el fondo sabría cuidar de sí misma.

¿Qué le había dicho Mag? Que persiguiese la mañana, que fuese tras ella, y que no se arrepintiese de nada. Solía arrepentirse de haber salido de casa, pero pensaba en Mag y entonces dejaba de hacerlo. Alguna razón habría para que no tuviese que arrepentirse, seguro.

Se levantó del sofá, y pesadamente se dirigió hacia el enorme vestíbulo, donde estaba la chimenea, y donde un día, Mag, ella y su padre habían discutido por la seguridad de la cantante. Miró hacia las escaleras y consiguió subir por ellas, mirando al suelo, por dónde pisaba, recordándose que antes apenas bajaba esas escaleras. Apenas salía de su dormitorio –por no decir no salía, simplemente.-.

Cuando llegó al pasillo superior, suspiró y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, abierta. Al entrar admiró el desastre que su furia había provocado; aún había cables sueltos por el suelo, pero los aparatos ya no estaban, se oxidaban abajo, en el cementerio, donde los dejó caer por la ventana. Había peluches por el suelo, y las sábanas estaban aún manchadas de sangre. Sangre ajena, sangre de su padre.

Observó la zona de su armario, donde apenas había colores alegres, que "identificasen a una señorita". De todas maneras, los pocos vestidos que tenía eran los que alguna vez su padre le había regalado, y ya no le venían. De eso se había dado cuenta, de que había crecido, y no sólo en lo que a la altura se refiere. Tal vez porque iba a cumplir dieciocho en pocas semanas. También se había fijado en que algo de pelo asomaba en su cabeza. Aún no había nada apenas, pero lo bastante como para que una sonrisa pequeña surcase su rostro, por unos segundos.

Volvió la vista al piano que había junto a la pared, y de nuevo Nathan vino a su mente, la imagen de ambos riendo mientras Shilo se equivocaba de tecla una y otra vez al intentar tocas Für Elise, de Beethoven. Cuando volvió a mirar las sábanas, pensó en lo que veía, pensó en la sangre, solo en la sangre. La sangre de su padre se derramaba para salvarla y ella se lo pagaba queriendo morir.

Fue entonces cuando el plan, como un rayo, repentinamente, estalló contra su cerebro e hizo que avanzase hacia la cama casi sin saber lo que hacía. Comenzó a quitar las sábanas manchadas, y la colcha morada, también. Quitó las fundas de las almohadas, y la sábana bajera también, para después llevarlo a una esquina. Se acercó al armario y sacó unas sábanas limpias, y otra colcha, de un color rojo claro, que dejó en la silla que había junto a su cama, mientras ponía las sábanas.

Cuando hubo terminado de hacer la cama, se dedicó a recoger lo que hubiese por la moqueta, y lo tiró a la basura. Guardó los peluches en una caja al fondo del armario, y después ordenó su colección de bichos en la estantería, así como sus libros. Se plantó en la puerta y miró la estancia, casi sonriendo de lo satisfecha que se sentía. Sólo había ordenado, pero por algo se empieza si quieres sobrevivir. Pero pese al trabajo efectuado, algo fallaba._ "¿Qué es lo que no está bien?"_, se preguntó, mirando la habitación como si nunca antes hubiese estado allí. Entonces se fijó en las paredes y vio los enormes carteles. Mag en demasiados, y también había fotos, y un cuadro vacío, donde una vez hubo un holograma de su madre que velaba por ella. Cuando se decidió, quitó el cuadro y lo tiró por la ventana también, sin miramientos. Su madre no era un holograma, era un recuerdo que ni siquiera tenía, no podía sentir tanta pena como para no poder tirar su cuadro vacío.

Descolgó todos los carteles y las fotos, y los puso todos en la misma pared, sobre el escritorio donde tenía algunas libretas y algunos libros sueltos. No iba a tirar fotos, ni carteles. El cuadro vacío de su madre sí, pero salía en las fotos, no podía quejarse. No lo haría tampoco aunque quisiese, estaba muerta.

Ante este pensamiento, Shilo decidió que era hora de salir de allí y seguir con su plan. No entró en el dormitorio de su padre, pero sí en el baño y en el estudio/biblioteca, limpiando también allí. Pronto bajó al primer piso, y comenzó a limpiar, y a subir persianas y abrir un poco las ventanas. Estaban en Marzo, no podía ser tan malo abrir una ventana para ventilar el lugar. Cuando entró a la cocina, no se planteó que allí encontrase otro caos mayor: estaba muy ordenada, y era enorme. Sí, parecía que eso era bueno, pero no. ¿Qué había que hacer en la cocina? No sabía cocinar, no sabía qué hacer. Pronto encontró un libro de cocina en una alta estantería de la biblioteca, y no se sorprendió al pensar en que así aprendió su padre. No intentó cocinar, primero quería asegurarse de que había conseguido un orden normal, como en las películas, o como el que mantenía su padre. Cerró las ventanas, y las puertas con llave, para después terminar limpiar algunas cosas rápidamente. Una vez listo, subió de nuevo y cerró con llave el dormitorio de su padre, queriendo dejar ese espacio, sellado y sagrado. No por nada, sino porque no era necesario volver a entrar ahí.

Notó lo sudada que estaba. ¿Tanto había trabajado? Lo mejor era que no se encontraba nada mal, el limpiar la había distraído mucho. Miró el reloj del salón, y vio que eran ya las diez y media de la mañana. Decidió darse una ducha rápida, que no se había dado desde hacía por lo menos una semana. No por pereza, eso estaba claro. Se cambió, poniéndose unos pantalones que encontró en su armario –no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto unos pantalones-, de color azul oscuro, tejanos, recordó, y una camiseta negra que parecía estar hecha de algodón. Se puso la peluca por inercia, pero simplemente se vestía y arreglaba para seguir con su plan. No estaba mal, de momento, había conseguido su principal objetivo: perseguir la mañana. Ahí estaba, a las diez y media de la mañana, con una casa limpia y como nueva, que aparentaba ser de una familia feliz, y en realidad era sólo de ella.

Era así, ahora era su casa. Suya. De Shilo. El problema era… ¿cómo iba pagarla? Porque las casas se pagaban, ¿no? Como no sabía qué pensar, lo dejó correr por ahora y decidió seguir a lo suyo, leyendo el libro de cocina mientras bebía un vaso de leche fría, sentada en un taburete. Hacía un día bonito, podía notar, al mirar por la ventana de la cocina, y aunque normalmente llovía o estaba oscuro, a ella le gustó que ese día fuese más soleado. Representaba para ella que era un buen día para comenzar con su plan de intentar cambiar el mundo. Comenzando por el que la rodeaba.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y él no encontraba lo que buscaba. ¿Que qué buscaba? ¡Algo que hacer, claro! Su trabajo –sí, el honrado trabajo de robar tumbas para conseguir una droga pura y costosa en el nuevo mundo, y venderla a adictos que parecían zombis-, seguía, y sus clientes seguían apareciendo. Él ganaba algo de dinero, y se iba a su contenedor, en su callejón. La calle era suya también, para qué engañarnos.<p>

Estaba esperando en el callejón de siempre, una noche, cuando una figura se acercó a él lentamente, desde las sombras. Graverobber sonrió cuando distinguió a la figura una vez la luz de la farola bajo la que se apoyaba le iluminó. Alto, delgado y con el cabello de color naranja. No era naranja como las puestas de sol, ni naranja como el naranja natural de un pelirrojo. Era naranja zanahoria, naranja puro y llameante. Tenía pecas, pero muchas pecas, y sus ojos eran de un color marrón avellana, tirando a miel, claros y profundos. No sonreía apenas, pero el ladrón de tumbas pudo ver que algo asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios, finos, pálidos y con algunas pecas. Llevaba una chaqueta larga, de color negro, y unos pantalones largos, de color marrón, rotos en algunas partes.

- El famoso y escurridizo Zeen. – dijo Graverobber, estrechando la mano que había tendido el pelirrojo segundos atrás. – Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, chaval. ¿Qué tal te va? – preguntó, como si le interesase demasiado. Algo le interesaba, pero no había que pasarse.

- Ya sabes, la vida no me trata mal. Me persiguen las mujeres, la comida llueve y sobre todo, mi salud es la mejor. – Terminó, riendo entre dientes amargamente. Graverobber entonces borró su sonrisa y lo miró más seriamente.

- ¿Y cómo está... ella? – preguntó, ladeando levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

- De eso venía a hablarte. ¿Hay alguna manera de que podamos parar esto? –preguntó Zeen, comenzando a parecer preocupado y dejando atrás el sarcasmo anterior.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta, chaval. – cortó el ladrón. - He preguntado cómo está ella. – de nuevo, pareció más serio, y esta vez Zeen, tras un suspiro nervioso, sacudió la cabeza.

- Mal, está mal, igual que yo. Peor. – Graverobber chasqueó la lengua y entonces Zeen preguntó de nuevo. – Ahora respóndeme tú, ¿hay alguna manera de parar esto? – Era serio, y lo que le proponía, más.

- ¿Te refieres a… – comenzó. - …dejarlo…? – terminó, alzando una ceja. – Mira, pelirrojo, no es que no quiera veros bien y esas cosas, pero me pagáis porque queréis que os dé lo que queréis, no me pagáis para que os ayude a dejarlo. – explicó, riendo después.

- Si lo que quieres es dinero, te pagaremos. – siguió el muchacho, seriamente. – Haremos lo que sea, pero ayúdanos. Por favor. No podemos recurrir a nadie más. – terminó, acercándose más a él y respirando lentamente, apoyando una mano en el brazo del más alto.

Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así, y realmente, estaba sorprendido. No es que no le pareciese bien que quisiesen dejarlo, él mismo jamás lo había probado, pero… era raro. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Que lo llevaría a una clínica? ¿Que lo cuidaría? Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, pero asintió tras un largo suspiro y posó sus ojos azules en los del muchacho.

- Veré que puedo hacer. – al ver la cara de alivio del chico, alzo un poco más la voz, tras haber hablado bajo todo el tiempo. – Pero no prometo nada. – aclaró, señalándolo con un dedo. – Tú y Autumn podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero no os mováis de casa, ni pidáis nada a nadie. Puede que pase a veros más tarde, aún tengo que pensarlo.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Autumn se alegrará mucho de saber que nos ayudarás. Estará deseando verte, así que, por favor, piénsalo y ven, sería perfecto. – comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando aún al ladrón. - ¡Por favor! – gritó una última vez, al girar una esquina y desaparecer.

Graverobber no sabía en el lío en el que se había metido. ¿Ayudar a dos jóvenes a dejar de inyectarse zydrate? Llevaban dos largos años comprándole la droga. ¡A él! Dos clientes menos. De todas formas, no quería preocuparse, así que pensó que había trabajado bastante por ese día, y desapareció entre las sombras, pensando de repente en la niña, que probablemente y tras no seguir su consejo, estaría muerta.

Por alguna razón, eso no le pareció bien, y tras engancharse a uno de los camiones de basura locales, viajó hasta la casa Wallace, parando en el cementerio. Miró hacia la ventana con balcón y vio luz. Estaba sorprendido, todo sea dicho. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no era momento, era tarde y probablemente ella estaría tratando de dormir, como hacían las personas normales.

Claro que él no era normal. _Para nada_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Tacháaan!_ Lo sé, soy una máquina y subo capítulos así como... ¿un rayo? ¿un disparo de z? (?) el caso es que me inspiro, y de veras quiero continuar con esto, que yo también estoy interesada, eh. Ahí tenéis el cuarto, introduciendo el plan de Shilo para sobrevivir, y también introduciendo a Zeen, el joven pelirrojo que habéis conocido -superficialmente- durante los últimos párrafos. Pronto el quinto capítulo, claro ; ) Besos, dear readers! **Reviews**, please!


	5. Things You See In The Graveyard

**N/A:** Para empezar, este capítulo no me convencía mucho, pero lo subo porque tengo que hacerlo, lo prometido, es deuda. Espero que os guste, y pronto, el sexto capítulo : )

* * *

><p><strong>COSAS QUE TÚ VES EN UN CEMENTERIO<strong>

"_Corría, casi sin aliento. Algo la perseguía, algo quería hacerle daño, quería matarla. Las calles iban haciéndose más pequeñas conforme ella corría, conforme giraba esquinas, subía escaleras y cerraba puertas. Algo estaba cerca, podía oír las pisadas, la respiración pesada y la luz que iluminaba el camino. Gritaba su nombre, alto y claro, con una voz profunda, que sólo conseguía que ella quisiese correr más aún. Las calles eran ya demasiado pequeñas, y tuvo que empujarse hacia la luz que veía al fondo del callejón. Segundos después, caía. Una fosa profunda y del tamaño perfecto para ella estaba a sus pies. Seguía cayendo, y algo arriba reía, su perseguidor. Cuando llegó al fondo, cayó con un golpe seco, sintiendo como parecía que su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos. Sintió como la tierra que le lanzaban en grandes cantidades desde arriba, se colaba en su boca y en su nariz, impidiéndole respirar, y después no pudo moverse, por el peso de la grava. Intentó emitir algún sonido, el que no había emitido mientras caía, pero no salía nada. Nada podía salvarla."_

Shilo abrió los ojos; la luz del sol hizo que tuviese que cerrarlos de golpe, algo confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. Parpadeo, moviéndose incómoda y notando algo contra sus costillas. Abrió los ojos del todo, y vio un libro, uno que su padre solía hacerle leer cuando era más pequeña, "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". Se había dormido en el sofá leyéndolo. Y había tenido una pesadilla.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la desastrosa noche, pero no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Y justo ese día, sueña que alguien la entierra viva. No sabía qué hacer, ni sabía cómo se sentía sobre ello. Sólo sabía que necesitaba comer algo, porque al ver la hora en el reloj del salón, se dio cuenta de que era un buen momento para desayunar.

Entró a la cocina, la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior aún puesta y descalza. Había aprendido algunos platos, y como también había aprendido a salir de casa y comprar algunas cosas con dinero que había encontrado en el despacho de su padre, las cosas tampoco le iban tan mal.

Otra cosa que había encontrado en el despacho de su padre, eran las escrituras de la casa, y algunos papeles de gran importancia. Para empezar, podía estar tranquila, pues la casa y todos los gastos que conllevaba, estaban pagados. La herencia de una tía abuela por parte materna y GENEco, se habían encargado de eso.

Podía olvidarse de las preocupaciones por tener que pagar agua, gas, luz, etc. cada mes. Tampoco debía preocuparse de tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Nadie conocía a su padre, que jamás había trabajado en un hospital tras su nacimiento, nadie en toda la ciudad la conocía. No sin su peluca y sin su típico aspecto de niña desorientada e inocente.

Shilo había seguido con su plan tras aquella primera mañana de limpieza, había conseguido que su ropa fuese más actual -pero tampoco sin olvidar su viejo estilo-, había guardado su peluca, había dejado de sentirse culpable por todo, y había dejado de dormir en la tumba de su madre, aquello era importante. Aún faltaba mucho para que el mundo cambiase, más aún para que sus padres se sintiesen orgullosos de ella. Y Mag.

Sacó de la nevera que había junto a la puerta trasera, una botella de leche y mermelada de arándanos, su preferida. Lo dejó encima de la encimera, y comenzó con la preparación. Vertió la leche en una taza negra que solía usar cuando su padre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama -que era siempre-, y la metió en el microondas, donde la calentó mucho. Mientras tanto, hizo tostadas, sin herir a nadie, y consiguiendo que la tostadora no fallase como la primera vez, en la que quemó las tostadas hasta el punto de hacer que Shilo pensase que iba a quemar la casa.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, demasiado grande como para que estuviese sola, y comió en silencio. Durante unos minutos, todo parecía normal, pero entonces oyó sirenas. No la clase de sirenas que aparecían en los cuentos que le contaba su padre, sino la clase de sirenas que harían correr a un delincuente. O en el caso de cualquier ciudadano de esa ciudad, a todo el mundo.

Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana que había junto a la puerta trasera, y pudo ver cómo una especie de moto grande y ruidosa perseguía a un tipo que llevaba una chaqueta fina de color verde y un saco marrón colgando del cuello. No quiso saber qué iba a ocurrirle, así que se apartó de la ventana y volvió a sentarse. Se sentía mal. ¿Debería haber ayudado al hombre desconocido que huía de la ley -o que parecía huir-?

De repente oyó un sonido cortante, un grito, y después una explosión. Algo se estrelló contra la ventana. Parecía una tela verde, manchada en algunos tramos de color rojo oscuro, y había algo entre la ventana y la tela; un dedo.

Shilo se levantó de la silla, derramando la leche con su brazo al hacerlo tan de golpe, y corrió al lavabo. Quería vomitar.

No todas las cosas que ves en un cementerio deben ser agradables, ¿no?

* * *

><p>La figura que corría por las sombras -difícil al ser apenas las cuatro de la tarde- se aseguró muy bien de no ser visto al salir de aquel establecimiento, en el que simplemente había comprado algo de comida. De acuerdo, no, no la había comprado. Recorrió bastantes calles, bastantes callejones y bastantes más callejones. ¿Por qué vivían tan condenadamente lejos? O al menos, ¿por qué no vivían en un lugar que no estuviese rodeado de edificios y calles? ¿Por qué no vivir en las afueras?<p>

Avanzó por una avenida más hasta llegar a una pizzería. Sobre esta se podía ver un pequeño piso, con las paredes de la fachada algo destrozadas por la humedad y los ladrillos que se podían ver, algo mohosos. Había una puerta oscura y llena de pintadas junto a la pizzería, y es la que con una llave pequeña, abrió el pelirrojo.

Al entrar podías ver unas altas escaleras, que subían unos tres metros. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, la comida bailando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón. Zeen abrió la puerta de su pequeño piso para encontrar a Autumn tapada hasta arriba con una manta oscura, en el pequeño sofá que había en el pequeño salón, llorando.

Su cabello largo y castaño estaba enmarañado, y sus ojos, en los que no había ni rastro de maquillaje, estaban enrojecidos. La luz que emanaba la televisión hacía que el brillo de color miel de éstos se acentuase. Zeen dejó las llaves en la encimera de la cocina, que estaba junto a la puerta, y corrió hacia ella sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

- Aut. - llamó, mientras ella sollozaba. - Aut. ¡Autumn! - dijo, finalmente, sacudiéndola levemente por los hombros. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. Señaló a la televisión y Zeen giró la mirada hacia ésta.

En la pantalla había algo raro; lo que estaba mirando no era un documental sobre cirugía, ni un anuncio de GENEco, como solía ver. Lo que estaba viendo era una imagen que había hecho llorar a Autumn: Un hombre, no demasiado mayor que él, estaba agarrado a una tabla, y parecía estar flotando sobre esta en medio del mar. Evidentemente, hacía frío, pues sus respiraciones eran notables gracias al vaho que salía de sus bocas. Había una mujer que le daba las manos. Tiritaba, le cantaba, y le suplicaba que no se rindiese. Había más gente en el agua, muchos muertos, otros tratando de salvarse.

Zeen se giró hacia Autumn sin entender y ella señaló de nuevo a la pantalla, para que escuchase lo que venía a continuación. El chico, al cual Zeen denominó como Jack gracias que la muchacha decía constantemente su nombre, le pedía a Rose, la chica, que viviese, y que no se rindiese. Que fuese feliz. Le decía que la quería, mientras poco a poco, se soltaba de la tabla y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Autumn sollozó ante esto último, y se tapó la boca con las manos. Zeen la observó a todo momento, guardando para sí cada reacción. La chica que una vez había trabajado para GENEco, la que había abierto cuerpos para poder extraer órganos, la que una vez fue enfermera para la compañía -y no solo enfermera, pero odiaba que le recordaran que, básicamente, lo que había sido era prostituta bajo el nombre de GENEtern-, lloraba al ver una película antigua sobre un chico que se hundía hacia el mar y una chica que lloraba su nombre desde una tabla.

Zeen no entendía de esas cosas, ni había visto la película, pero sabía que le daba mucha pena a Autumn, y eso le dolía. La película seguía, y Rose, ya siendo una anciana, terminaba la historia ante las caras llorosas de otros presentes. Al final, volvía a reencontrarse con Jack, y eso hizo que Autumn sollozase de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla mientras los créditos finales aparecían y una canción que le sonaba a Zeen sonaba.

- Yo no me hubiese rendido. - dijo Zeen, consiguiendo que la muchacha dejase de sollozar y de mirar la televisión, y le mirase fijamente, con la boca entreabierta. - Yo hubiese aguantado. - comentó, mirando al suelo unos segundos y después a su compañera. - Además, en la tabla había sitio para dos. - terminó, intentando que sonase a broma -aunque era cierto-, para calmar la tensión del ambiente. Autumn simplemente le miró entre seria y triste, pero con un nuevo complemento; sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Yo me hubiese hundido... - comentó, con su voz dulce y baja. - Yo… yo no hubiese podido vivir de ser… si… si tú… - la última palabra se perdió en un susurro y volvió a sollozar. Zeen no había oído aquello último, pero la abrazó de todas formas, acercándola todo lo posible a él, contra su pecho.

Ella se abrazó a él, temblorosa, mientras éste dejaba algún que otro beso en su cabeza, sosteniéndola contra él como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Lo que había entre Autumn y Zeen no era una relación. Hacía dos años que ambos habían coincidido. Aunque coincidido no era la palabra exacta, vaya. Zeen había encontrado a Autumn. Un corte en el cuello, en su precioso cuello, y las lágrimas cayendo aún por su rostro mientras moría en un callejón. La había cuidado todo lo que pudo, y había conseguido que se recuperase, dándole algo que él mismo llevaba tiempo inyectándose: zydrate.

Ambos habían terminado siendo adictos. Adictos al zydrate, adictos el uno al otro. Pero no había nada. Ambos pensaban que el otro quería amistad, nada más. Oh, nada más allá de la verdad, ¿cierto?

Zeen pensaba en Autumn como la flor más bonita y más frágil de todas, después de lo que le había pasado. Pensaba en ella como en quien piensa en algo que es capaz de matar al mismo tiempo que es capaz de enamorarte. La cuidaba como si fuese una hermana, cuando lo que era para él no tenía si quiera denominación de lo especial que era.

Autumn, por su parte, pensaba en Zeen como en el chico que la había salvado, como en un héroe, un compañero, y como en el ser más dulce que había conocido. No podía permitirse destrozar aquella amistad, pues ambos se consideraban mejores amigos. Lo que sí podían hacer, era disfrutar de ello, mientras no sobrepasasen aquellos límites.

- Es sólo una vieja película, Aut, no llores. - pidió, tras separarse y mirarla a los ojos. - No llores. Por favor. - pidió de nuevo, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Autumn asintió y sonrió levemente, impulsándose hacia el cuerpo de su compañero para dejar un suave y casto beso en su mejilla. Cuando Zeen abrió los ojos, y la miró sonriendo, como ella estaba haciendo, vio algo de reojo.

Había alguien en la puerta, puerta que se había dejado abierta el pelirrojo minutos atrás, alguien apoyado contra el marco, sonriendo. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano derecha, en la otra, lo que parecía ser una caja de pizza.

- Pasaba por aquí, pero veo que estáis ocupados. - comentó el ladrón, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa torcida que valía para todo, mientras los jóvenes se incorporaban y lo miraban aliviados, sabiendo que podían confiar en el mayor de los tres. - Puedo volver en otro momento, pero… si me echáis, me como la pizza. - dijo, enseñando la caja plana.

- Había comp… conseguido comida ya, pero pizza está bien. ¿Por qué no pasas y te pones cómodo? - preguntó el pelirrojo a Graverobber, riendo, mientras se levantaba y le quitaba la pizza de las manos, y el invitado se sentaba junto a Autumn, pasaba un brazo tras sus hombros y le daba un leve abrazo amistoso, a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa y una apretón en el brazo del adulto.

Aunque las dos primeras veces que había ido a "casa" de los dos jóvenes amigos -aunque él sabía que en el fondo había algo más y le extrañaba que no hubiese estallado una bomba de pasión reprimida entre ellos- habían sido raras e incómodas, pronto el ladrón se sintió bien con ambos, y dejó de arrepentirse de haber aceptado ayudarles en su ardua tarea de dejar el zydrate. Él seguía vendiendo, mientras dos jóvenes que apenas rozaban la veintena buscaban la felicidad.

Aunque había traído pizza y la noche prometía ser una de esas últimas noches que habían pasado, llenas de comida basura -cortesía de Graverobber- y de risas, juegos y largas horas durmiendo, venía a explicarles una de sus más alocadas ideas. Esas ideas que sólo se le ocurrían a él y que conseguían que algunos le lanzasen piedras por ellas.

- Tengo algo que comentarte, chaval. - dijo, de repente, mientras el muchacho preparaba unos platos de plástico, llenos de pizza, y algunas patatas fritas que él había comprado. - A usted también, señorita. - añadió, mirando a Autumn con una sonrisa ladeada. Ambos miraron al ladrón de tumbas confusos y tratando de prepararse para, lo que prometía ser una larga charla y discusión.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** CHAAAN! Lo sé, está interesante, yo misma me como las uñas DDD: Siento haber tardado, pero llevo dos días con un internet un poco... COFCOFTOCAPELOTASCOFCOF. De nuevo lo siento y espero que os guste el capítulo, introduciendo a Zeen y Autumn, "su chica" ; ) Como veis, Shilo lleva bien su plan. Bastante bien. ¿Qué veremos en el próximo capítulo? ¡Avances, avances...! Alguien desvelará otro plan. ¿Ese alguien será nuestro ladrón de tumbas preferido? ¿Qué pasará con Shilo? ¿Limpiará esa cosa de su ventana? Mmmh... ¡seguro que pronto lo sabréis! ;3 R&R! PLEAAASE! D':


	6. 21st Century Cure

**WHY HELLO EVERYBODY!** Lo sé, mucho tiempo hace que no subo nada, y sé que los que estéis siguiendo la historia, me odiáis ahora mismo, pero tengo mis razones. Razones de peso -con eso no quiero decir nada sobre mí aspecto físico, no tiene nada que ver en esto ._.-. ESTUDIOS! WII! Pues no, es un rollo, no me gusta, peeeero hay que hacerlo, y mira, he tenido exámenes, trabajos por entregar, ganas pocas de hacer nada, por no decir ningunas ganas, etc. Siento mucho haber tardado, pero espero que lo mucho que he estado escribiendo en mis ratos libres valga la pena, de verdad. Aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo ;D

**_lady-z ~_**

* * *

><p><strong>LA CURA DEL SIGLO XXI<strong>

El ladrón caminó entre callejones y contenedores, algo a lo que estaba ya acostumbrado, para poder llegar a su destino. Acababa de salir de casa de Zeen y Autumn, y aunque costase creerlo, podía ver algo de luz a través de unas nubes grises y enormes que se cernían sobre la ciudad. Apenas se veía el sol durante el día, y por la noche, en cambio, la luna se veía clara y enorme. Todo era culpa de la polución, claro, y no solo eso, sino que además muchos edificios, nubes, humo y pantallas enormes cubrían el cielo. Era un poco difícil saber si el mundo seguía vivo o no.

Habían comido pizza, y al final, habían terminado cocinando algunas láminas de bacon con unos trozos de pan, porque aún tenían hambre. Poco después Zeen había sacado unas copas pequeñas de cristal y una botella de alcohol. No se puede preguntar el nombre de lo que bebieron, el tipo de alcohol ni los grados que tenía, porque nadie lo sabía. El caso es que hacía que se sintiesen calientes, bien y reconfortados. Pero tras reírse de la historia de amor que Autumn le contaba que había visto en la televisión, y dormir varias horas, Graverobber decidió que era hora de marcharse a hacer lo que les había comentado en un principio.

No les había desagradado tanto como él pensó que haría. Es más, el plan no parecía ser el más perfecto, pero les había gustado, y habían dicho que era buena idea. No podía creérselo, pero tampoco quería hacerles cambiar de opinión ahora que se había hecho a la idea.

La casa de la chica Wallace se hallaba en su cementerio favorito, ni más ni menos. En el que había encontrado un gran depósito de cadáveres con el que surtir su pistola de Z. Pasó por aquel lugar, para él un enorme premio de casino, y surtió varios viales del oro líquido azulado. Cuando salió, cerró con cuidado la entrada de modo que pareciese aún cerrada y avanzó hasta el otro lado del cementerio de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta que le llevaría a la tumba de Marnie Wallace, la que una vez amó al hombre que atemorizó a toda Isla Sanitarium tras su "accidental" muerte. Pero aquello no lo sabía nadie, nadie excepto Rotti Largo, quien se había llevado el secreto a la tumba.

Respiró hondo, porque aunque les había contado su plan a sus dos amigos, no había contado con que la pequeña debía aceptarlo también. Eso era más difícil. ¿Por qué iba ella a confiar en un extraño ladrón? No iba a salir corriendo, pero no se hubiera negado a, tal vez, algo para vomitar. Hacía por lo menos dos meses que no la veía. ¿Qué pasaba si quería pegarle, llamar a la policía para que lo detuviesen, o peor, no le dejaba explicarse? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Zeen? ¿Qué le diría a la adorable Autumn?

Se decidió, y giró el pomo; Nada. La puerta parecía estar cerrada, y tras una "leve" maldición en voz alta, le dio un golpe a la puerta con la puntera de su bota. Se acordó de repente del día en el que conoció a Shilo, en el que ella se desesperó y terminó siguiéndole porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Vamos, ¡él era Graverobber! ¡Robaba tumbas! ¿Es que una puerta no podía ser abierta fácilmente así como una tumba? _"¡Claro que sí, joder!"_, pensó, mientras buscaba algo en el enorme bolsillo de su chaqueta.

* * *

><p>Su mano se cerró en torno al aparato que tenía delante, sin levantarlo aún de la pequeña encimera del cuarto de baño. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, húmedo, pálido y cubierto con una toalla blanca. Miró la cabeza de su reflejo, justamente al poco pelo que había allí, pero que parecía crecer a una velocidad bastante considerable. ¡Tenía pelo! ¡En la cabeza! Y eso era algo que valía la pena festejar. Y qué mejor manera de festejarlo que secándolo con algo que había comprado en una tienda en la que todo lo vendían muy barato.<p>

El secador de pelo parecía peligroso, le recordaba a esas pistolas que había visto alguna vez en la televisión, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba el calor que desprendía, que llegaba a quemar. Inspiró varias veces y lo levantó, encendiéndolo y apuntándolo a su cabeza, a su cabello. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente de aquí allá, y no tardó apenas dos minutos en secarse; había muy poco aún.

Siempre había tenido dos cejas, y en ellas tampoco había una cantidad considerable de pelo. Por lo demás, era totalmente calva. Nada en las piernas, nada en los brazos, nada en sus zonas más íntimas, y por supuesto, nada en la cabeza. ¿El por qué de las cejas? Ni idea.

Cuando hubo terminado, no sabía cómo debía peinarlo, así que lo movió con las manos, notando la suave textura aún caliente de su cabello entre sus dedos, dejando que resbalase entre ellos suavemente. Sonrió y lo dejó tal y como había quedado, algo despeinado, pero tampoco tan mal, es más, parecía bonito, muy fresco. Con el frío que hacía aquello no era bueno, pero de todos modos, no podía quejarse. Pronto llegaría la primavera, y en Isla Sanitarium solía hacer bastante calor, así que se lo agradecería a sí misma entonces. Caminó hacia su dormitorio y sacó del armario unos pantalones tejanos oscuros y algo agujereados en algunas zonas, y un suéter negro enorme. Cogió de la cómoda su ropa interior y se lo llevó todo al baño. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta para conservar el calor, y se vistió, cálida y reconfortada.

Cuando se hubo puesto las botas y se hubo vuelto a mirar en el espejo durante unos minutos, Shilo bajó escaleras abajo lentamente, cansada. Llevaba días durmiendo mal, incómoda, y sentía que aquello acababa de comenzar, porque aunque su rehabilitación era lo más importante en aquellos momentos, había otros asuntos que debían preocuparle.

La casa estaba pagada. Para los restos, jamás debería preocuparse de pagar cualquier tipo de gasto que a la casa se refiriese. Pero… ¿cómo pagaría la comida, la ropa y demás? Porque tenía mucho dinero, sí. Su padre, lo tenía, y ahora era todo suyo. No podía gastarlo así como así, así que tal vez la idea de buscar un trabajo pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, sí.

Entró en el salón y encendió el aparato de música, dejando que la melodía sonase por toda la casa a un volumen alto, pues las paredes eran gruesas y no molestaba a nadie, o eso esperaba, a las nueve de la mañana. Se movió por la habitación, sintiéndose con más energía que otros días, y canturreo alto mientras tanto.

Entró a la cocina y abrió una pequeña ventana que había junto a la nevera, dejando las demás cerradas. Aquel lugar debía ventilarse, pero no podía permitirse abrir una ventana cualquiera para que alguien entrase en su casa así como así.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para poder salir de la cocina de nuevo, había alguien apoyado con toda tranquilidad contra el marco de la puerta. Su primer instinto fue echarse hacia atrás rápidamente, precipitándose hacia la enorme encimera central que había en la cocina, cogiendo lo primero que su mano agarró, sin mirar si quiera, para protegerse.

* * *

><p>Las cerraduras eran lo suyo. Las de las tumbas más complejas y extrañas, porque para las puertas no era tan bueno. Había tardado más de media hora en abrir aquella maldita cerradura sin que una alarma saltase. Así que aunque no era tan bueno, lo había logrado. Ni palmadita en la espalda ni sonrisita ni nada, simplemente él dentro de aquel lugar tétrico y pequeño que guardaba el cuerpo inerte de Marnie Wallace.<p>

Observó la tumba durante un momento. Jamás se lo contaría a nadie, pero él mismo había transportado ese cuerpo hasta la sede de GENEco para terminar atado boca-abajo contra su voluntad. En otras situaciones, eso habría sido de lo más sexy, pero aquel día, simplemente quería desatarse y huir de allí. Lo peor no fue llevar el cuerpo y terminar colgado, lo peor fue cuando la niña apareció y se negó a salvarlo porque quería la droga. ¡Su droga! Aquello no era justo. No supo por qué se puso así, pero supo que no le había sentado bien ver el cuerpo de su propia madre, al que a punto estuvo de romperle el casi molido cráneo y la masa cerebral podrida con una aguja.

Aquello le hizo avanzar, porque no quería seguir pensando en madres muertas y en agujas. No es que no le gustasen las agujas, que en cierto modo le gustaban, no penséis mal, pero tampoco es que quisiese entretenerse en cosas como esas cuando su plan estaba revoloteando a su alrededor cual pájaro.

Consiguió pasar a través del túnel, donde pudo ver sangre en las paredes. No había ningún cuerpo, pero supuso que allí había pasado algo. Cuando llegó a la puerta que le llevaría a la casa, la abrió un poco primero, y miró a través de la fina rendija, por donde pudo ver cómo una sombra se veía danzar por la estancia.

Observó con cautela y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La niña no estaba mal, no sufría -al menos, no lo parecía-, no estaba llorando en un rincón y mucho menos tenía mal aspecto, algo que él esperaba, considerando que se suponía, estaba en proceso de rehabilitación. Llevaba un jersey enorme que tapaba -para su gusto- demasiado, y unos tejanos que sí que dejaban ver ciertas partes de sus piernas, porque estaban algo rotos. _"Sigue siendo demasiado"_, pensó el ladrón, negando con la cabeza después. _"Deja de pensar de ese modo. Es una cría"_. Suspiró y salió de su escondite cuando vio cómo entraba en la cocina, cantando.

Caminó silenciosamente por la sala, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que se encontraba en un salón. Un gran salón con un sofá, una mesa de café, y otra mesa mayor en una esquina, rodeada por libros y más libros. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió, esperando a que Shilo lo viese.

Lo que no esperaba era que pensase matarle o algo parecido. La joven se apartó hacia la encimera que había en el centro de la cocina y cogió lo primero que pilló para atacarle. Pensó en correr hacia otro lado, pero cuando vio el arma, soltó una carcajada grave.

- ¿Piensas atacarme con un trozo de pan, pequeña? - preguntó, aún riendo levemente. Ella miró el arma que había escogido y la dejó en la encimera de nuevo, pero no dejó la posición de ataque. No parecía un puma a punto de atacar, pero sí parecía alguien listo para correr.

- ¿Cómo… cómo has entrado… en mi casa? - era políticamente correcto, ¿no? Ahora era su casa, ¿verdad? Sí, mejor lo dejaría así. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? - añadió, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, y señalándole con un dedo.

Graverobber no estaba prestándole atención, simplemente. Prestaba más atención al pelo que le había salido en la cabeza. ¿El pelo crecía tan rápido o…? De todas maneras, le gustaba el corte que llevaba, corto pero lo suficientemente... elegante, juvenil. Siguió fijándose en la niña, y pudo darse cuenta de que varios meses sin droga daban su fruto. Era un fruto muy bueno, a su parecer. Para empezar, no sabía cómo podía llamarla niña, pequeña y similares, porque aunque su cara de muñeca de porcelana decía una cosa, su cuerpo no decía lo mismo. Alzó la cabeza tras repasar lo que tenía delante de arriba abajo varias veces descaradamente, y sonrió.

- Por la puerta de atrás. - ella le miró sin comprender. Él contestó primero poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando un "duh". - Por el pasadizo del mausoleo. - ella pareció comprender y él siguió explicando.- Pensé que estaría bien hacerle una visita a la joven Wallace. Da la impresión de que estás muy sola, pequeña. - esta vez no sonrió, y se sintió más tranquilo al ver que Shilo se erguía y relajaba los hombros.

- No me siento tan sola. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. El ladrón la miró con una ceja alzada y ella resopló. - No salgo, no conozco a nadie además de a ti y no tengo porque salir o conocer a nadie, siquiera. - argumentó, para después dejar que una sonrisa algo irónica se dibujase en su rostro.

- Vengo a hacerte compañía, y así me lo pagas. - dijo él, llevándose una mano al pecho y apartándose del marco de la puerta, haciéndose el ofendido. - Al menos has dicho que tienes suficiente con conocerme a mí, eso es algo. - le guiñó un ojo, y pudo ver cómo un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la joven.

- No es que sea suficiente, es sólo que… ¡duh! - exclamó, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta el fregadero, mientras él asentía, pensando que iba aprendiendo. - No me siento cómoda ahí fuera. Aún estoy comenzando a… a vivir, digamos que no estoy lista para conocer gente nueva y demás… - miró por la ventana que había sobre el fregadero, hacia el cementerio, donde hacía apenas unas horas había visto a alguien morir. Alguien que había dejado restos en su ventana. Se estremeció y se giró para ver qué hacía su visitante, pues había oído un ruido.

Graverobber había metido la mano en un bote que había sobre la mesa y había cogido una galleta enorme, que desgraciadamente no llevaba chocolate. Estaba un poco pasada, y blanda, pero le dio lo mismo. Shilo lo fulminó con la mirada y él, con la boca llena de miguitas de galleta, sonrió, encantadoramente. Lo que la chica le dijo, ahora que prestaba atención, no le venía muy bien. ¿Que no podía conocer gente nueva? "¡Cómo que no! ¡Haz algo!" se dijo, mientras caminaba hacia ella y la señalaba con el dedo índice.

- Pequeña, debes tener varias cosas claras - comenzó, en tono grave y serio, aunque en el fondo era solo una estrategia, al menos algo de razón tendría. - primera, debes conocer gente si quieres habituarte al mundo que hay ahí fuera, no sólo la droga que yo mágicamente consigo es la cura del siglo XXI, también lo es un poco de sociabilidad. - ella tenía los ojos como platos simplemente por el hecho de que lo tenía delante, señalándola con el dedo como minutos atrás había hecho ella con él. - y segundo, no puedes negarte, porque yo quería que hicieses unos… nuevos amigos. - dijo, esta vez, un poco más… ¿nervioso? Algo así. No solía recibir negativas. Sobre todo por parte del género femenino.

- ¿Nuevos amigos? - preguntó, alejándose del fregadero, y agachando un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, hacia él, desde esa posición. - ¿Amigos… tuyos? - el asintió, no entendiendo el problema que ella veía. - ¡Ah no! ¡Claro que no! - dijo, soltando una risotada y apartándole -con cierta dificultad- para llegar a la puerta, señalándola. - Y ahora, si no te importa, vete por dónde has venido, gracias por la visita y… esas cosas. - Era la primera vez que alguien la visitaba, y no sabía qué más hacer, y las pocas películas que había estado viendo enseñaban que hacer cuando echabas a alguien. Él simplemente se acercó y se plantó frente a ella en varias zancadas. Miró hacia abajo, fijamente a sus ojos, y suspiró una vez.

- Mira, peque… Shilo… - dijo su nombre, y ella sintió algo como… ¿decepción? _"¡No!"_, se dijo, _"¡Ya no soy tan pequeña! Merezco que me llame por mi nombre. Simplemente me había acostumbrado"_, pensó, mientras él la observaba. - Tú has estado en problemas, y siento decírtelo, pero si creías que lo tuyo era lo peor que ha pasado jamás, te equivocas. Hay más gente ahí fuera, gente sufriendo. Yo sé que tú eres… bueno, fuerte. Al menos sabes cuidar de ti misma. - ella enrojeció levemente, pero él continuó ignorando ese hecho. - El caso es que mis amigos están sufriendo. Necesitan ayuda y tú podrías dársela, darles un lugar donde quedarse, también. - terminó, esperando una respuesta. Cuando vio que ella no contestaba, agregó: - Quieren dejar su adicción al zydrate, y eso, como sabrás, no es fácil… - entonces Shilo levantó la mirada y lo observó, parpadeando rápidamente, sin comprender.

- Yo precisamente, debo ayudarles. ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo yo misma estoy sufriendo por dejar de sentirme morir cada vez que otro ataque de dolor aparece? No gracias, creo que sufro bastante con lo mío… - iba a salir de la cocina, pero el fuerte brazo del adulto se lo impidió.

- Por favor… te pagaré. ¡Te pagarán! - dijo, sonriendo, tratando de animar la cosa. Había dicho por favor. ¿Había dicho por favor?. Ella se soltó de su agarre y rió amargamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Me pagarán! ¡Vaya, qué alivio, pensé que jamás mencionarías el dinero! - él puso los ojos en blanco y de nuevo se plantó frente a ella cuando intentó marcharse. - Mira, Graverobber no espero que lo entiendas, simplemente espero que te olvides de esto. - dijo, bajando la mirada. Él se separó de ella y caminó hacia la entrada bajo la escalera, la entrada del pasadizo, con Shilo en sus talones, para asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con llave después. Pero con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se giró hacia ella, haciendo que casi se chocase contra él. Ella caminó dos pasos rápidos hacia atrás, con las manos preparadas para atacar.

- Por un momento pensé que aunque tú misma te cuidases, seguirías siendo la "maravillosa y benevolente Shilo Wallace" de la que todo el mundo hablaba el día de la ópera, no una jodida amargada que vive encerrada en su casa porque papaíto ya no está aquí para hacerle arrumacos. - la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que pudiera haber matado a alguien del miedo. Shilo se estremeció y sintió un golpe internamente, justo en el pecho. Justo en el corazón.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea! - gritó, sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de ella. No recordaba haberse enfadado tanto jamás. - No me hables de lo que uno sufre o no sufre, o de cómo soy. ¡No me conoces! - se había acercado al ladrón y golpeaba su pecho con un puño cerrado con fuerza, con el otro forcejeaba con el brazo de él que trataba de alejarla. - ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Qué demonios sabes tú de mi padre! ¡O DE MÍ! - cada vez alzaba más la voz, y él no quería que la gente viniese a ver qué ocurría, así que con su mano libre le tapó la boca, y rodeó su cintura con el brazo que consiguió liberar. Ella se resistió, pero finalmente paró, respirando rápidamente por la nariz, y con las lágrimas cayendo por su enrojecido rostro. ¿Estaba bien pensar que era… bonita? No, no lo estaba. Le destapó la boca y abrió la puerta, mirada aún de enfado y ganas de patear algún cadáver. Shilo no sabía lo que había hecho hasta que él atravesó la salida.

Jamás había tenido amigos. Y Graverobber había dicho que eran otra cura del siglo XXI, también había conseguido salvarla varias veces. No era posible que sus amigos fuesen TAN extraños como para no poder aceptarlos en su casa. En realidad sí que era posible, pero la curiosidad estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella. Además, parecía que él se lo tomaba bastante en serio, le había parecido oír que iba a pagarle y todo. Debían de ser buenos amigos. _"¿En serio tiene amigos…?"_, pensó, acordándose de lo molesto que solía ser con ella. Salió corriendo hacia fuera, gritando otra vez. No era una mala persona, y había obrado mal. Su padre hubiese sentido decepción, y eso le hizo correr más deprisa.

- ¡Graverobber! - corrió, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se llenaba de energía. - ¡GRAVEROBBER! - lo vio salir del mausoleo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, que de repente, se auto-cerró como solía hacer. Shilo se aferró a los barrotes y miró a través de ellos. - ¡GRAVEROBBER VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, JODER! - se iba a quedar sin voz, y eso no era bueno. Entonces apareció él, sonriendo apenas, mirándola, desde el otro lado de la reja.

- Pensé que eras una amargada, pero veo que te gusta gritar mi nombre, pequeña. - _"Y a ti te gusta que lo haga, ¿uh?"_, pensó su yo más pervertido, al que apartó de una patada monumental en su mente. Algo le decía que algo más tenía que decirle para estar gritándole de ese modo. - ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, borrando la sonrisa. Si tenía que odiarla, la odiaría, por muy bien que le cayese.

- Está bien… tus… a-amigos... - dijo, simplemente, casi sin aliento. Él sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo ante el siguiente comentario. - ¡Pero con una condición! - añadió, notando su garganta ya rasposa. Nunca antes le había pasado eso.

- Lo que sea. - dijo él, sonriendo ladinamente, de forma que ella se sonrojó de nuevo. - Y lo digo en serio, "lo que sea", ya sabes a lo que me refiero. - _"¡Oh, venga ya!"_, dijo su lado racional, mientras Shilo negaba con la cabeza y ponía los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

- También necesito… ayuda. - explicó, mirando hacia otro lado. - Ayuda de… bueno, tu ayuda bastará, supongo. - explicó, enrojeciendo de nuevo. Así uno no podía concentrarse, y además, pensar en cosas que no conllevasen poca ropa.

- ¿Mi ayuda? - dijo él, señalándose el pecho después. - ¿MI ayuda? - preguntó de nuevo, y cuando ella le miró incrédula, él rió. - Lo dices como si no te hubiese ayudado antes, pequeña. - comentó, con una sonrisa de las suyas. Shilo puso los ojos en blanco y él asintió. - Está bien, pero si no te importa, me gustaría ir a por mis amigos, están deseando conocerte. - Shilo abrió la boca exageradamente y frunció el ceño. - Sí, hablé con ellos antes que contigo, sabía que aceptarías. - Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de la puerta. - ¡Nos vemos más tarde! - se despidió. - ¡Ya me contarás qué pinto yo en tu necesidad, niña! - dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de girarse y echar a caminar.

Shilo no sabía qué pensar, ni cómo explicarle lo que necesitaba exactamente. En realidad, se lo había inventado. Simplemente quería tener una excusa, o algo firme con lo que defenderse. Ahora debía pensar en la excusa que poner. Mientras, debía preparar algo de comer, ¡iba a tener invitados!.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** CHA-CHIIING! Bueh, sé que he tardado mil, como ya he mencionado arriba, y sé que me merezco un mes sin z D: Pero he estado con exámenes, entendedme, pleeease *oo* Agradecería reviews, y no lo digo como alguien que pide reviews a todas horas, etc, simplemente me harían ilusión y me motivarían a seguir. Además te dan una idea de quién lee tu fic y esas cosas xd Da la sensación de que apenas dos personas lo leen, y aunque eso está bien, es... ¿triste? :S Agradezco como siempre a MagdaleneSW por su apoyo, eres genial, gurl! :3 Espero que os guste el plan de Graves, y tranquilos, que prometo que en el próximo cap, nuesta Shilo conocerá a los adorables Zeen y Autumn :B Así que ya sabéis, _REVIEWS = Z_! Besos del tamaño del edificio de GeneCo! : )

_**lady z ~**_


	7. That's The Situation

**N/A:** LO SIENTO DDD: Para que me entendáis, tengo que entregar un trabajo super importante el día 7 y llevo muucho trabajando en él D: Es parte de la nota que me ayudará a entrar a la UNI, así que siento no haber subido capítulo, pero no tenía tiempo para terminarlo. Porque sí, estaba empezado. No pensaba avanzar tan rápido, así que no lo he hecho muy largo, pero he metido ya algo de trama... algo. Muchas gracias a** TwistedMindDevi** por su comentario, tendrás que esperar un poquito más para saber qué va a pasar realmente, hay mucha trama planeada jaja. **Angelusa Chika**, pues siento decirte que eso no es posible ;_; Muchos exámenes pero bah, lo importante es que encuentro tiempo. Me alegra mucho que te guste y tranquila, porque tengo la inspiración a flor de piel y a árbol de piel y muchas cosas más (?) Gracias por comentar! Espero que os guste, ¡y prometo que después de entregar el maldito trabajo, podré subir cap mucho más a menudo! Besos del tamaño de la habitación de Amber!

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA ES LA SITUACIÓN<strong>

- ¡Especias! - gritó una voz en mitad del silencio sepulcral de aquella casa. - ¿Dónde demonios están las especias? - preguntó al aire, aún gritando. - Deben de estar por alguno de estos armarios… - Shilo no había usado especias en los meses que llevaba cocinando. Es decir, no había usado especias en su vida.

Al final encontró lo que buscaba en el único armario que no había abierto antes, ni tan solo en su inspección a la cocina la primera vez que intentó algo allí dentro. De nuevo, su dedo índice recorrió la página 394 del libro de cocina, siguiendo aquella receta de estofado. Ya tenía la carne en una bandeja de cristal, y había estado cortando verduras, para ponerlas en la misma bandeja. Faltaba alguna especia, a elegir, que figurase en la lista del libro. Shilo no tenía ni idea de cuál escoger, así que, sin mirar, cogió un bote cualquiera de madera y moviendo la pequeña rueda de la parte de atrás, dejó que cayese algo de un color negruzco.

- No puede ser tan malo… - musitó para sí misma, mientras lo metía en el horno, con unos guantes negros puestos. Miró el aparato durante unos minutos. Todo estaba en silencio, todo tranquilo, ni un ruido, ni una luz… ¡el horno! Encendió la máquina haciendo que se viese luz por la ventanita transparente. Podía ver el estofado de carne ahí, pronto volviéndose algo borroso por la distorsión del calor.

Suspiró y se sentó en un taburete. Aún no era la hora de comer, pero esperaba que no tardasen mucho, porque la comida no tardaría demasiado, o eso había leído en el libro. De veras, ese libro tenía recetas hasta para cocinar niños. En realidad, eran recetas que tenían nombres que contenían la palabra niño, pero Shilo aún se lo tomaba todo muy a pecho.

Hizo café, algo que había descubierto en televisión pero nunca había probado. Descubrió que era algo delicioso y además casi eléctrico. _"¡Animaría hasta un muerto!"_, se había dicho la primera vez que lo bebió. Pero luego recordó que hablar de muertos era para ella algo difícil, doloroso y demasiado, en general.

Trataba de reconstruir una vida que nunca había tenido, pero eso no quería decir que algunas noches aún se derrumbase recordando a su padre, o a Mag, que se había preocupado por ella. Pensaba en su madre y en lo que tuvo que pasar, y sentía que no merecía estar viva. Pero luego despertaba por la mañana y sentía que debía perseguir el día, conseguir su objetivo; vivir.

La pequeña cocina se llenaba del olor a estofado, y poco a poco la joven cocinera se sentía más orgullosa de su trabajo, sin siquiera haberlo visto aún. Había pasado más de media hora, y aún nada. Era ya medio día, pero no llegaban. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, con la cabeza en sus manos, aburrida mientras miraba el estofado, que apenas se veía por el calor y el vapor adheridos al cristal.

El estofado comenzó a oler unos cinco minutos después. Shilo no conocía ese olor, era fuerte, molesto y nada apetitoso._ "¿Les gustará o…?"_, se preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No sabía cómo debía oler para saber si ya estaba listo o no, sólo sabía que tenía que esperar a que oliese. No quiso tocarlo por miedo a que aún no estuviese hecho del todo, así que suspiró y siguió ahí, apoyada en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando, por segunda vez en su vida en aquella casa, sonaba el timbre de la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos! - dijo, abriendo los brazos y poniendo cara de desesperación. Estaba enfadado; casi se pelea con la niña por intentar convencerla, y ahora Autumn le viene con la tontería.<p>

- No sé, Graverobber, siento que abusamos de ella…

- No digas eso, Aut, vamos a ayudarla también… - dijo Zeen, acariciando el hombro de su amiga fácilmente al tenerla rodeada con un brazo. - Vamos a ver qué tal, y si no pasas de esta noche, te prometo que volveremos aquí. - concluyó, mirándola a los ojos.

El hecho de que la mirada que Autumn le devolvió al pelirrojo era de adoración total desarmó al ladrón. ¿Es que jamás iban a decir lo que sentían el uno al otro? Porque era un poco evidente, se veía tanto como el pelo de Zeen. Graverobber miró primero a su derecha, abriendo la boca sin saber qué decir, y luego al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, incómodo. Carraspeó un poco, sonriendo ladinamente, como si fuese un secreto lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Está bien. - musitó la muchacha, suspirando y llevándose una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos. Se echó la cabellera castaña hacia atrás y sonrió un poco. - Espero que tu amiga merezca la pena, porque si es una de esas chicas… adictas tuyas que están toda la noche pidiéndote favores… - con favores no se refería a que le trajese vasos de agua, por supuesto. - …te mato. - lo señaló con un dedo, y él no pudo más que sonreír y caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Lleváis todo lo que necesitáis? Es un camino algo largo, así que no llevéis mucho peso tampoco, ¿eh? - avisó, girándose antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Gracias por ofrecerte a llevar algo…! - gritó Zeen, mientras cargaba con una mano con unas bolsas llenas de ropa y de algunos aparatos y medicinas de Autumn. Ella, por su parte, llevaba una bolsa llena de cosas de ambos; cosas de aseo, comida, libros y más ropa. No tenían mucho, como veréis, pero para ellos era bastante.

- Tengo en mis manos una bolsa llena de libros y revistas, además de otra llena de mantas y bufandas, y en ambas pone Autumn. - dijo el ladrón, asomándose otra vez por la puerta, esta vez sólo la cabeza, que dejaba ver una traviesa sonrisa. Eso haría callar al muchacho, que se desviviría por su compañera.

Podía robar tumbas, podía escapar de la ley, podía tirarse a toda adicta que no tuviese dinero, y podía ser un maldito canalla en general, pero Autumn y Zeen se habían vuelto sus amigos, por así decirlo, y cuando necesitaba ayuda, ellos se la daban, así que les debía mucho, no iba a dejar que llevasen todo ellos solos, no era una mala persona, simplemente era una buena persona, a la que le habían ocurrido cosas malas.

- Y bueno… - comenzó Autumn, caminando por las calles del centro casi a medio día.

- ¿Dónde está la jodida casa, Graverobber? - preguntó Zeen, terminando por ella. No hacía calor, es más, hacía mucho frío, pero el poco sol que había, mezclado con la contaminación, le molestaba. Aquel sitio era mucho mejor por la noche, aunque mucho más peligroso.

- Shh - lo calló el aludido. No podían oír su nombre, no podían oír quién era. Él no trabajaba de día, si lo oían… estaba perdido. Todo lleno de GeneCops o de adictos desesperados por su cura.- Calma… - dijo, caminando delante, con las bolsas en las enguantadas manos como si no pesasen más que dos manzanas. - Ya estamos cerca, llevamos… casi una hora caminando, supongo que unos quince minutos más y estaremos allí. - concluyó, girando una esquina.

- ¡Quince minutos! - exclamó Autumn, como si le acabasen de decir que iban a tener que caminar hasta que se hiciese de noche.

- Vamos Aut, canta, siempre dices que el tiempo se pasa más rápido así. - le dijo Zeen, dándole un suave pero costoso -con tanta bolsa- codazo.

- No me apetece cantar ahora mismo, Zeen… - murmuró, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Vamos, Aut! Nadie va a decirte nada, aquí cantas y… hablas. - terminó, guiñándole un ojo. Y era así, todo aquel que cantase, estaba hablando, hablaba desde sus propias entrañas, confesaba, contaba historias... y eso a Zeen y a Autumn siempre les había gustado. Y qué mejor maestro que el gran Graverobber, que cantaba incluso mientras trabajaba, arriesgándose al plomo en la sien.

Tras un suspiro, Autumn comenzó a tararear una melodía, simplemente unos "la-la-las" suaves que fueron acompañados en seguida por los silbidos elegantes del adulto que caminaba ante ellos. Pronto las notas se hicieron altas y la melodía dio paso a la letra, y los tres se olvidaron de que caminaban hacia la casa de Shilo Wallace. Tal era así, que no fue hasta que se toparon de frente con ésta, que se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban.

-_ No todo es tan fácil como tú crees, no todo es tan rápido y tan real. No todo es tan mágico, tan absoluto, pero qué puede salir…_ - Aut calló durante unos segundos y se quedó mirando la enorme fachada. No podía creerse que estuviese en una casa tan enorme como esa. - …_mal_… - terminó, con un último silbido de Graverobber y una sonrisa de Zeen, que llamó al timbre mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta marrón.

* * *

><p>Shilo corrió hacia la puerta, casi tropezándose con sus propias botas, y abrió con una sonrisa, para ver ante la reja a un chico pelirrojo con varias bolsas en la mano, mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba a una chica por los hombros, castaña y de aspecto avergonzado. Ambos parecían no superar su edad, y ambos parecían buenas personas. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Shilo no fue que llevaban solo bolsas y que sus ropas o estilos no eran los mejores, lo que llamó su atención fue que Graverobber no estaba con ellos.<p>

- Tú debes de ser Shilo. - dijo el pelirrojo, mientras sonreía levemente. - Me llamo Zeen, y esta es Autumn. Nos envía Gr… ya sabes. - dijo, soltando una risita después de que un golpe se oyese.

- Sí, soy yo. - contestó ella, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de metal, caminando con cuidado. - Pero… ¿dónde está él? - preguntó, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Sí, tenía la esperanza de que viniese.

- No te preocupes pequeña, simplemente quería ver cómo me echabas de menos. - dijo una voz conocida, que después dejó ver su rostro, asomándose por el lateral derecho del muro que terminaba en la reja, sonriendo.

Shilo puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de acercarse a la reja, para abrirla. De repente unos brazos la rodeaban con fuerza y ella no sabía qué hacer. No la habían abrazado mucho durante su "otra vida", en su infancia su padre le apretaba los hombros, la besaba en la frente, le daba palabras de ánimo… ¿abrazos? Nunca había recibido ninguno bien dado como el que Zeen le estaba dando, su padre siempre había dicho que le harían daño. Zeen le hacía daño, y no porque no le gustase o algo parecido, porque le entraron ganas de llorar y todo de lo bonito que le pareció, sino porque el cuerpo le dolía un poco. Pero merecía la pena.

- Muchas gracias por acogernos, Shilo. - dijo, dejando de abrazarla. - Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, y pensamos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos. Sonrió con ganas, a lo que Shilo no pudo más que responder, y después miró a la chica, que sonrió tímidamente, sonrojada, y asintió con la cabeza. No es que confiase en ellos, sabía que no debía hacerlo tan deprisa, pero le inspiraban... ¿buenas vibraciones? Algo así.

- Gracias a vosotros, nunca he tenido mucha compañía. - comentó, sintiéndose más dichosa. Un carraspeo la distrajo y puso los ojos en blanco. - Bueno, además de la de… él. - señaló al que había producido el sonido y como si no le diese importancia, se giró hacia la puerta. - He preparado dos habitaciones, porque pensé que cuando vino a contarme su plan se refería a amigos como amigos, no a una pareja, lo siento… - dijo, soltando una risita.

- ¡No, no! - dijo Autumn, abriendo la boca por primera vez, alarmándolos a todos un poco por el exaltamiento repentino. - No somos… pareja. - Zeen parecía de acuerdo con eso, aunque Shilo pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de ambos. - Es mi mejor amigo. - dijo, sonriendo, y mirando a Zeen, quien le devolvió la mirada y también la sonrisa. Shilo miró a Graverobber con una interrogación pintada en la cara, y él simplemente cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo dejase correr.

- Oh, lo siento, soy… un poco impulsiva, no pensé que no… vosotros no… bueno, lo siento. - se había sonrojado demasiado, para satisfacción de Graverobber, quien sonrió, aún apoyado en el muro. - De todas formas, las habitaciones están una en frente de la otra, si necesitáis que disponga una para los dos… - pero no terminó, porque Zeen negó con la cabeza y le explicó que así estaba bien. Autumn parecía estar de acuerdo, y Graverobber… Graverobber parecía estar dormido apoyado ahí en el muro.

Entraron dentro de la casa y el olor alarmó a los invitados. Shilo le quitó importancia diciendo que sólo era el estofado del horno. Ante esto, Autumn corrió hacia la cocina tras las indicaciones de Shilo y cuando llegaron los tres restantes, la estancia estaba llena de humo, todas las ventanas ya abiertas, y el estofado cayendo a la basura. Shilo dejó la mandíbula caer, sintiéndose culpable. Lo había fastidiado todo.

- No pasa nada, se ha quemado, pero hemos llegado a tiempo. - dijo Autumn, aireando la cocina con una mano. Parecía experta en eso, y Shilo sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, leí que debía esperar… a que oliese y… como olía… - contó, retorciendo las manos ante ella mientras miraba al suelo. Sintió ganas de patear algo.

Antes de que Autumn, que estaba siendo halagada por Zeen por lo que acaba de hacer, pudiese decir algo, un brazo fuerte rodeó a la anfitriona por los hombros y la acercó al cuerpo masculino.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, pequeña. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo cuando Shilo miró hacia él. Aún tenían asuntos pendientes, cosas que contarse. Como ciertos planes. Debía convencerla para que no se olvidase o hiciese la loca, porque ahora sentía mucha curiosidad. - ¿Alguna vez has probado la comida china?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Y lo dejo aquí porque chicos, en serio, tengo que seguir trabajando o moriré, y mi tutora del proyecto será la culpable D: Espero que os deje buen sabor de ojos (?) porque el siguiente será mucho mejor, lo tengo todo pensado eé SI ENCUENTRO TIEMPO ANTES DEL GRAN DÍA 7... subiré cap. Si lo encuentro, pero no prometo nada. Mientras tanto, animadme con vuestros bonitos reviews y demás, porque son geniales, como vosotros : )


	8. Show Me

La comida china no había sido jamás presentada a la boca de Shilo Wallace. Y ésta se sentía mal por ello, porque creía estar comiendo un manjar, algo digno de un rey. Mientras Autumn, Zeen y Graverobber comían en la enorme mesa del salón -que la anfitriona había preparado con toda su buena intención y tiempo libre-, Shilo comía rápidamente aquel plato de fideos que le había servido su invitada.

Todos la miraban atónitos: Zeen con los ojos muy abiertos y los palillos quietos ante los labios, atento a cada sonido de aprobación o gesto que Shilo hiciese; Autumn, por otro lado, arqueaba ambas cejas con cada sonido, y sonreía cuando Shilo parecía haber encontrado otro sabor en algún ingrediente; Graverobber se había quedado de piedra, con los fideos colgándole desde los labios hasta el mentón, y los palillos en la mano mientras observaba a Shilo.

Cuando ésta por fin terminó la pequeña caja de cartón que contenía los fideos chinos, por fin miró a sus invitados. Al ver cómo la miraban, un color rojizo que no solía aparecer en sus mejillas a menos que cierto ladrón de tumbas le dijese algo digno de sonrojarse, apareció. Shilo cogió una servilleta que tenía junto su vaso aún vacío y se limpió los labios. Zeen abrió la boca e introdujo las gambas que llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando meterse en la boca, pero que gracias a la distracción que era Shilo descubriendo algo nuevo, no había podido. Autumn abrió la boca para decir algo, levantando el dedo índice, pero después lo bajó, cerrando la boca y removiendo su cartón de arroz con los palillos.

Graverobber seguía con la misma cara de idiota. ¿Desde cuándo la pequeña Wallace podía distraerle con sólo comer una caja de fideos chinos? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquello?

Para el ladrón, las hábiles manos de la muchacha –que había aprendido rápido cómo manejar los palillos chinos-, moviéndose rápidamente para coger más fideos, parecían de la más cara porcelana, moviéndose como al filo de la navaja, con rapidez y peligro de romperse. Sus ojos tenían un nuevo brillo que sólo había visto una vez antes, en el cementerio, el día que la conoció: parecía sorprendida, encantada y exhausta al mismo tiempo. Y sus labios, moviéndose rápidos y suaves conforme masticaba y mascullaba algunas cosas inteligibles como _"maravillosos fiosjfof con gambaduydhid…"_, y soltaba algunos sonidos que indicaban que le gustaba la comida (aunque para él sonaban a algo sucio que era mejor no comentar. Al menos no mientras comían).

- ¡Graverobber! – Autumn había estado llamándole la atención, y él seguía mirando a Shilo con la misma cara de inútil que antes, fideos aún colgando de la boca y todo. Se comió lo que aún no se había llevado a la boca con ayuda de los palillos, y carraspeó, mirando a Autumn con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ésta señaló a Shilo con los ojos, moviendo apenas la cabeza, y eso consiguió que Graverobber prestase atención.

La pobre muchacha miraba sus manos, en su regazo, con la cabeza gacha, aún sonrojada de la vergüenza. El que tres personas desconocidas (dos más que otros), la observasen tan atentamente la desconcertaba, le agradaba y además le hacía sentir incómoda.

- Bueno… se ve que te ha gustado la comida, ¿no? – preguntó Graverobber, mirándola con una sonrisa de las suyas y la ceja alzada. Shilo había levantado la cabeza, pero al ver la sonrisa de su invitado no pudo más que sonrojarse aún más. Asintió con rapidez, y mirando a la mesa como estaba, vio aparecer bajo sus ojos un plato de arroz con carne y verduras. Levantó la mirada y Zeen le guiñó un ojo.

- Come, Shilo, te sentará bien con todo lo que estás pasando.

Y ahí estaba el tema, el que él había querido evitar. Miró a Zeen con el ceño fruncido, los carrillos llenos de comida de nuevo, mientras masticaba. Antes de que, tras tragar, pudiese decir nada, Autumn le había cogido del brazo, apretando levemente, mientras la mirada que le echaba daba a entender que dejase hablar a su compañero. Graverobber suspiró y miró a Shilo, que había levantado la mirada y tenía los ojos clavados en Zeen. Asintió y cogió un poco de arroz con los palillos, mientras los otros miraban. Dejó los palillos en los labios, mirando a los otros con cara de querer quedarse sola, y en seguida los tres se apresuraron a seguir comiendo. Zeen carraspeó y continuó hablando como si fuese una conversación casual, mientras Graverobber observaba a Shilo bajo sus pestañas, queriendo guardar cualquier reacción en su memoria.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo llevas la rehabilitación? – preguntó, removiendo la ensalada china que tenía a un lado con los palillos.

Shilo se encogió de hombros y terminó de masticar el arroz, tragando después. Autumn pensó que masticaba muchas veces, cosa que su padre le habría enseñado, seguramente. Pero el que lo siguiese tan al pie de la letra le extrañó un poco.

- Es… difícil – dijo, tras una pausa. Levantó la mirada y sonrió a Zeen. –. Pero no es imposible. Sé que puedo lograrlo, poco a poco. – Estaba convencida de ello, o eso parecía cuando lo decía. Graverobber se quedó con aquella sonrisa que poco a poco decayó mientras la muchacha bajaba de nuevo la mirada. – A veces pienso que no voy a lograrlo. Cuando el dolor es muy fuerte y me desmayo incluso, pienso que no hay nada que hacer. Pero últimamente no me desmayo tanto, y el dolor ha disminuido – suspiró y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.-. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto.

Autumn miró a Shilo, comprensivamente, sonriendo apenas, y luego miró a Zeen, quien tras también mirar a su anfitriona, miró a su compañera con un brillo en los ojos.

- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos con esto. – aclaró el pelirrojo, a lo que Autumn asintió, mirando de nuevo a Shilo.

- Gracias, de veras. Yo también os ayudaré, lo prometo. Con lo que sea. – Shilo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Graverobber, sentado frente a ella en aquella mesa imaginaba por qué. Su padre, que había intentado inculcarle que el mundo era malvado, cruel y lleno de malas personas, no le había dicho que había gente que era como Autumn y como Zeen, que era buena. Shilo había encontrado algo por lo que luchar, además de sí misma y su propio mundo.

* * *

><p>- Y aquí está el baño – Decía Shilo, enseñándole el dormitorio –uno de los muchos- de invitados a Atumn, quien miraba pasmada la grande que era una habitación que simplemente estaba destinada a usar el lavabo, el inodoro y la ducha. –. Hay toallas limpias en aquel armario, y productos necesarios para la higiene y demás. – Autumn sonrió mientras Shilo volvía al dormitorio, de un estilo tan victoriano. Parecía inteligente, pese a haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada en aquel lugar sin compañía. Además de su padre.<p>

- ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir con Zeen? – preguntó Shilo, de repente, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

- No, no es necesario. Ya te he dicho que no somos pareja… - comentó Autumn, un poco incómoda.

- Yo no… no me refiero… bueno, quiero decir, no es necesario que seáis pareja para querer dormir juntos. Muchas noches dormía con mi padre. – se llevó una mano al cabello y lo revolvió un poco, caminando hacia la puerta. – Siento haber insistido de nuevo, es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a esto. – soltó una pequeña risa y señaló hacia la izquierda con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la puerta. – Mi habitación está dos habitaciones a la izquierda, si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. – Autumn asintió y mientras Shilo cerró la puerta puso los brazos en jarras, suspiró e inspeccionó la habitación desde el centro de ésta, donde se encontraba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! – oyó que alguien decía, abriendo la puerta de nuevo. La cabeza de Shilo, con el cabello corto revuelto, apareció de nuevo, y su mano, apoyada en la madera. – La habitación de Zeen está al lado de la tuya. – Autumn abrió la boca para protestar, pero Shilo estaba sonriendo y cerrando la puerta. – Yo sólo lo digo. ¡Buenas noches! – cerró la puerta del todo, y oyó como le daba las buenas noches a Zeen en la habitación de al lado y éste respondía con un alegre hasta mañana.

Se tumbó en la cama, suspirando. En el techo habían pegadas algunos trozos de papel de pared. Quizás para tapar agujeros. Se giró, incómoda en aquella cama ajena. Aquello iba a ser extraño. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Shilo se despidió de Zeen y bajó despacio, mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, queriendo dirigirse hacia la cocina, a recoger lo que quedase por allí. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar al final de la escalera, una silueta grande le cortaba el paso al pie de ésta. Bueno, no se lo cortaba, porque la escalera era enorme, pero sí que impedía que pudiese dar un paso más, si no quería tener que lidiar con el ladrón. Que, ¡qué demonios!, quería.<p>

- Pensé que te habías ido. – comentó Shilo en voz baja sin pretenderlo, mientras bajaba dos escalones más y se plantaba en el mismo que él, apoyándose también en la barandilla de la escalera, quedando así frente a frente.

- Dijiste que tenías que contar conmigo para algo, pequeña. Necesitabas mi ayuda. No quiero que te olvides, así que he decidido esperarte para recordártelo.

Shilo sintió un nudo en el estómago, y sintió su boca seca. ¿Qué debía decir? ¡Ella no sabía mentir! Terminó de bajar los escalones poco a poco, sin mirar al adulto, que la siguió en su descenso y en su camino a la cocina.

Graverobber metió las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de madera de la cocina, mientras Shilo revoloteaba por allí, buscando algo que hacer. No iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente.

- Pues se me ha olvidado. – dijo, finalmente, girándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

- Entonces tendré que recordártelo. – murmuró él, separándose del marco de la puerta y caminando hacia Shilo con paso lento, pero en dos zancadas estaba ante ella, que no tuvo más remedio que apoyar sus manos en la encimera que había en mitad de la cocina, y apretarse todo lo que pudo a ésta, que de repente parecía estar muy lejos.

Graverobber se situó lo más cerca que pudo de Shilo, pero sin tocarla. Apoyó sus manos a los lados de la muchacha, en la encimera también, y la miró desde arriba con una sonrisa, mientras ella simplemente estaba ahí, quieta, con el corazón en la garganta y las piernas hechas gelatina. Qué difícil era mantenerse tranquila cuando él estaba cerca. Tan amenazador y a la vez encantador. Si algo había que hubiese aprendido en todo aquel tiempo más que nada, era que aquel hombre le crispaba los nervios.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó él, en voz grave, sintiendo como ante él, sin siquiera tocarla, Shilo era mantequilla. Aquello le alegraba el día, por qué negarlo, cualquier chica sonrojada, menuda y encantadora era algo por lo que alegrarse, sobre todo si él era la razón del sonrojo.

- Y bien… ¿qué? – respondió Shilo, tratando de parecer algo más segura. Qué más quisiera ella.

- Necesitabas ayuda. Dijiste que me necesitabas… - ladeó un poco la cabeza, lo que a la joven le hizo pensar en un perro curioso, con todo aquel largo cabello cayendo por los lados de sus hombros. - …eso era evidente, todos me necesitan, de una u otra forma… - sonrió y Shilo puso los ojos en blanco, incorporándose un poco más, para así, sólo lograr estar más cerca de su acompañante. – Pero… tú me necesitas por algo serio, ¿cierto, pequeña? – preguntó, volviendo a mirarla con la cabeza recta sobre los hombros, una ceja alzada y la comisura derecha de los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa arrogante.

- Yo… - Shilo no sabía qué contestar. Si abría la boca, los sonidos que emitía no parecían ni coherentes, ni normales en una conversación en la que quería parecer segura de sí misma. Para más inri, él acercó su cara a la de ella, quedando a varios centímetros de distancia, y pensó que bizquearía y todo por la cercanía. – En realidad… y-yo no… - siguió, tartamudeando un poco por los nervios.

- Tú no habías pensado en nada… - siguió él por ella, aún con esa voz grave y seductora, aunque algo más baja. Se acercó al cuello de la muchacha e inhaló su aroma a flores, un aroma al que él no estaba nada acostumbrado. Shilo sintió cómo el colorido cabello del ladrón le rozaba el cuello y la clavícula, cómo el vello del cuello se le erizaba, y cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba ligeramente con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Él se separó sólo un poco para poder susurrar en el oído de la muchacha. – Pero lo inventaste porque sólo querías tener una excusa para no quedar mal ante mi persona. – terminó, separándose de Shilo por completo para quedarse mirando la escena desde otra perspectiva.

Shilo había entrecerrado los ojos, y a ojos ajenos, parecería que acababa de sentir algo que, evidentemente, no había sentido nunca. Sus manos estaban aún aferradas con dedos débiles a la encimera, y conforme abría los ojos, el sonrojo aumentaba. Intentó incorporarse sin éxito, pues las rodillas le fallaban. ¿Qué le había hecho aquel vil y encantador ladrón, que no podía ni tenerse en pie? ¿Qué era aquello?

- Así que no te preocupes, si no tienes nada que pedir a cambio. Lo hago simplemente porque me place. Aunque si algún día se te ocurre algo, ya sabes cómo encontrarme. – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba alejar la imagen de la indefensa y adorable muchacha que había ante él. _"Podrías haber seguido adelante y ella no se hubiese negado, lo sabes."_, le dijo su mente, mientras él apartaba el pensamiento y se acercaba a su anfitriona. – Métete en problemas. – sonrió y alzó ambas cejas, mientras Shilo se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y él terminaba de acercarse, quedando de nuevo ante ella.

- En realidad sí que tengo algo que pedirte… - contestó, mientras él le ayudaba a ponerse completamente en pie, recta, cogiéndola por los hombros. Se agarró a sus antebrazos como si aquella vergüenza que había sentido se hubiese esfumado, y cerró los ojos un momento.

- Lo que sea. – dijo él rápidamente, interrumpiéndola y sorprendiéndola. Shilo alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Se percató de aquel color azul tan intenso, como aquella vez que lo había mirado tan de cerca, y perdió el hilo de nuevo. Como un impulso, sus dedos se aferraron aún más fuertes a los brazos de él, y sus pies quisieron alzarla para que pudiese llegar a la altura del rostro de él.

Graverobber temió que lo que en parte deseaba, estaba a punto de pasar. Y no sabía si apartarse o cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la mesa del salón, donde poder destrozar algunas cosas entre ambos. Pero mientras se planteaba aquello, Shilo había llegado a la altura de su cuello, y se había aferrado a su camisa, consiguiendo apreciar el olor a sudor, humo y algo más que no reconocía. Olor callejero, se dijo en su mente, mientras susurraba:

- Enséñame… - musitó, tan bajo, tan grave y tan inocente que Graverobber lo consideró sexy. - …enséñame a vivir. – terminó, dejándose caer en los brazos del ladrón tras un espasmo en el que se llevó ambas manos al estómago.

- ¡Eh! Eh, vamos pequeña, no, no… ¡Shilo…! – llamó él, consiguiendo atraparla entre sus brazos para que no cayese. No llegó a oírle, pero Shilo podría jurar más adelante, que aquella vez, desmayarse no había sido tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Estoy con exámenes, y ya entregué el maldito trabajo. tuve unos días de fiesta por Carnavales y escribí bastante, pero lo he dividido en más capítulos porque me parecía muy largo para ser uno solo, comparándolo con los que subo siempre, vaya. Espero que os guste este capítulo, y ahora mismo subo el otro. Besos culos! : )


	9. Those Who Are Dead

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz de su dormitorio. Un momento, ¿su dormitorio? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Esas preguntas se desvanecieron una vez vio a Autumn sentada ante ella, en su cama.

- Buenos días. – dijo, pasándole el dorso de la mano por la frente. Shilo se incorporó lentamente, acostumbrada al despertar tras un desmayo, y miró a la castaña con una mirada interrogante. – Oí cómo Graverobber intentaba hacer que despertases. No sé si oíste cómo te llamaba, pero se oían gritos fuera queriendo que quien estuviese gritando, parase de gritar. Parecía un histérico. Cuando Zeen y yo bajamos a ver qué pasaba, no paraba de hablar y de preguntarnos que qué te pasaba. – paró a tomar aire. Todo aquello le resultaba emocionante, al parecer. – Entonces te cogió en brazos y te trajo aquí, donde te cambié y acosté. Y has estado desmayada hasta ahora. Unas… ocho horas. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – concluyó, sonriendo un poco.

- Bien… eso creo. – contestó Shilo, revolviéndose un poco el corto cabello. Se apoyó en el cabecero de su cama y suspiró. Tenía que procesar toda aquella información. ¿Desde cuándo Autumn hablaba tanto? No la conocía tanto como para juzgar eso, pero le había parecido una chica callada. ¿Y Graverobber histérico porque ella se desmayase? Aquello era lo que más le llamaba la atención. – Gracias por cuidar de mí, Autumn. – musitó, mirando a su compañera. Se había dado cuenta de aquella mirada experta en la castaña, aquella mirada casi maternal, que hacía que Shilo se estremeciese. ¡Era eso! Lo que había sentido cuando había visto que su invitada era buena en la cocina, era el sentimiento de no haber tenido a nadie que fuese así con ella.

- No se merecen. – contestó, colocando una mano algo temblorosa al principio sobre la de Shilo, quien se dejó confortar. – Tú me has dado un hogar. Al menos por ahora. A mí y a Zeen. – sonrió y dio un suave apretón en la mano de Shilo, consiguiendo que ésta sintiese un escalofrío. – Espero que podamos ser amigas, de verdad. Nunca he tenido ninguna amiga. – comentó, bajando la mirada.

- ¡Oh! – Shilo se llevó la mano libre a la boca. ¡De eso sí entendía! – Yo… yo tampoco he tenido nunca ninguna amiga… - comentó, buscando la mirada de Autumn. – Claro que podemos ser amigas. Es más, seremos las mejores amigas. Lo vi una vez en la televisión. Ya lo verás. Y puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, siempre me he sentido muy sola, algo de compañía siempre es bienvenido. – le devolvió aquel apretón, algo más suave, y sonrió, cuando Autumn levantó la mirada y escrutó los ojos negros de Shilo, para abrazarla después con ímpetu.

Shilo no esperaba un abrazo, y mucho menos el llanto que le siguió. Notó los sollozos de Autumn a través de su pecho, que vibraba sobre el suyo conforme lloraba. Shilo la rodeó con los brazos y acarició su espalda con suavidad y torpeza, mientras murmuraba palabras que su padre muchas veces le había murmurado cuando ella misma lloraba por la pena que sentía por sí misma por culpa de su enfermedad. No sabía por lo que había pasado Autumn. Por mucho que entendiese que se sentía sola y que por eso le gustaría tenrla como amiga, Autumn no había pasado por lo mismo que Shilo, ni mucho menos. Pero la joven Wallace trataría de entenderlo. Porque eso hacen las amigas.

* * *

><p>Tras unos minutos consolando a Autumn, llegó Zeen, quien alegó que debían irse a hacer unos recados, y que volverían para la hora de comer. También dijeron que traerían comida. Autumn se acercó a Shilo de nuevo y la besó en la mejilla.<p>

- Esto… Zeen, sabes… ¿sabes dónde está Graverobber? – preguntó Shilo, mientras Zeen esperaba en la puerta. Autumn estaba ya fuera, pero apareció su cabeza bajo el brazo de Zeen y sonrió.

- Dijo que iba a vender un poco, ya sabes. De algo debe ganarse la vida, ese bribón. – le guiñó un ojo a Shilo, quien seguía pareciendo preocupada. – Tranquila, Shilo, está bien. Es lo que hace, lo que hace bien. Además, dijo que volvería en unas pocas horas, y hace apenas dos que se fue.

- ¿Apenas dos? ¿Ha estado aquí toda la noche? – preguntó, destapándose para poder levantarse.

- Se ha sentado en el sillón que hay junto a tu cama, y ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, vigilando tu sueño. – comentó Zeen, sonriendo. – Pero no le digas que te he dicho eso. Además, se ha dormido al menos un par de horas. Pero no le culpes, trabaja muchas horas y apenas duerme. – dijo, saliendo por la puerta. – Nos vemos después.

Autumn volvió a entrar y cogiendo la mano a una ya levantada Shilo, se acercó a su oído y musitó. – No te alarmes, pero parece ser que le gustas. – rió levemente y se alejó, moviendo una delgada mano en una despedida. – ¡Hasta luego, _Shi_! – dijo, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Shilo sola. Como había estado siempre. La había llamado _Shi_. Nadie la llamaba así además de su padre, y hacía mucho que nadie lo hacía. Caminó hasta el baño, donde procedió a darse un buen baño caliente para despejarse.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos resonaron por todo el callejón, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas despreocupadas tras el individuo que corría unos metros más adelante. Éste no cesaba de mirar hacia atrás, queriéndose así asegurar de que no le pisaba ya los talones.<em> "Pobre iluso"<em>, pensó, mientras giraba en una esquina.

Dejó de correr y se giró de nuevo, viendo que ya no le perseguía nadie. Miró a su alrededor varias veces, dando pasos ciegos hacia atrás, mientras alejaba las manos de su cuerpo, tratando de protegerse de cualquier posible ataque. De repente, algo le distrajo, algo superó el sonido de su respiración agitada, y se giró para descubrir a su perseguidor, que rápidamente le asestó un cuchillazo en el cuello.

Luchó por sobrevivir, se arrastró hasta el final del callejón, llegando a un cementerio, a primera vista vacío. No había llegado a la primera tumba, justo al salir del callejón, cuando recibió el que sería el peor y último recuerdo que tendría de aquel mundo. Su garganta derramaba sangre, que no le dejaba respirar. Sentía cómo su cuerpo perdía fuerza, y como perdía el conocimiento. Entonces, quien había estado casi toda la noche persiguiéndole, le agarró del corto cabello, pintado de rojo y tiró hacia atrás –consiguiendo que así la sangre saliese a borbotones de la herida recta de su cuello-, siendo así más fácil la tarea de cortar: comenzó por la sien y rodeó la cabeza, como abriendo una lata de sardinas. Una vez hecho, y el hombre ya, evidentemente, muerto, sacó el cerebro con cuidado, examinándolo para ver si el sello que necesitaba ver estaba ahí. Una vez confirmado, lo guardó en una bolsita de plástico y desapareció entre el humo de las calles, las tumbas, y los primeros rayos del débil sol.

* * *

><p>Había estado deambulando por las calles durante al menos dos horas, quizás un poco más. Había vendido cuatro viales de la bonita y adictiva substancia en la que se basaba su triste existencia, pero poco más había hecho. No había muchos adictos a esas horas, cuando el sol comenzaba con su diario intento de alzarse en el nublado y contaminado cielo, así que había vendido lo que había podido y había decidido dejarlo. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.<p>

Más de seis horas. Había estado sentado en aquel enorme sillón durante más de seis horas. Y todo porque Shilo se había desmayado en sus brazos, haciéndole creer que había muerto de algo parecido a derretimiento por sus huesos (cosa que él encontraba muy creíble y probable, todo fuese dicho). Cuando Autumn llegó y respondió a todas sus preguntas, y escuchó sus quejas, peticiones y preocupaciones, había llevado a la pequeña arriba, donde Autumn la había cambiado y acostado. Después de eso, no se había movido del sillón, incluso cuando la que una vez fue una "enfermera" para la compañía más famosa del mundo, la examinaba como su profesión dictaba.

- Se pondrá bien. Es sólo otra de sus decaídas. - Había dicho la joven, a lo que él respondió que Shilo había dicho que hacía mucho que no le pasaba eso, lo de desmayarse. Autumn le había sonreído y después había mirado a la pálida muchacha en la cama. - No te preocupes por ella, se pondrá bien. Mañana podrás seguir molestándola -. ¡Molestándola, decía! Si ella lo decía, pues vale, la molestaba. Pero le gustaba hacerlo, y además, la chica Wallace no se negaba o se quejaba. Bueno, a veces un poco, pero para las veces que habían interactuado, ella parecía más que contenta.

Aún podía recordar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y la respiración agitada junto a su oído, que había conseguido que algo más que su ego se alzase. ¡Sí, vale, era un maldito pervertido y un asaltacunas! Pero Shilo Wallace tenía algo especial, tenía esa pureza e inocencia tan desconocida para él, que hacía se le erizase el vello de la nuca, y que tuviese que protegerla, más que a los demás. Porque él era Graverobber, y una reputación como la suya, que pegaba tan fuerte como sus botas, no podía flaquear, al menos que él pudiese permitir. Pero pese a todo, todos sabían que si necesitaban algo, el bueno de Graverobber, les ayudaría si podía. Sí, quizás hacía que el precio variase, pero ayudaba. No era mala persona. Era una buena persona, a la que le habían sucedido cosas malas.

Pasó sobre un cadáver al que al parecer, le habían rebanado la cabeza. Literalmente. Tenía a un lado lo que sería… la tapa. Y se podía observar que no había cerebro, pues su cabeza, abierta, estaba hueca. El hombre no parecía superar los treinta años, y su ropa era de la que Graverobber solía ver en las zonas altas de la ciudad. Eso le extrañó, pero no era tan importante como para que se parase a investigar. Tenía que volver a la mansión Wallace.

Se presentó allí por la puerta de atrás, la del mausoleo. Porque para él las puertas de entrada eran para ocasiones importantes. No había nadie abajo, y no se oía nada más que un lejano sonido poco conocido para él. Parecía una ducha en marcha. Subió en silencio y se asomó en las habitaciones de sus amigos, para ver si eran ellos quienes estaban duchándose. Pero sabía que ellos habían salido a trabajar, y sabían que ellos no estarían en casa, y sí, simplemente estaba debatiéndose sobre si entrar en el dormitorio de Shilo y espiarla, o si simplemente esperar a que terminase y aparecer porque sí.

Finalmente entró en la habitación, la puerta de la cual estaba entreabierta, y se tumbó en la cama, justo cuando el grifo de la ducha paraba de rajar agua. Tenía las manos tras la cabeza, en el cuello, y las piernas casi llegaban a salirse de la cama. Movía los pies en un ritmo entonado en su cabeza, mientras oía a Shilo tararear al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-_ Zydrate viene en un pequeño vial…_ - Estaba cantando algo que le sonaba. -_…el pequeño vial, va en la pistola cual batería…_ - ¡Cómo no iba a sonarle su propia canción! Siguió el ritmo con un bajo silbido, apenas audible, mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Shilo, la ducha y su voz tratando de encontrar un tono más grave, pero sin saberlo, sexy. - _Y la pistola de Zydrate va contra tu anatomía..._ – Si no paraba ya, él terminaría poniendo su pistola contra su anatomía. Y eso no era bueno. - _Y cuando la pistola se dispara estás listo para la cirugía…_ - la puerta se abrió y una Shilo sonrojada por la zona de la clavícula, los hombros, las piernas y la cara, salió del baño con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo, seguida por una nube de vapor. -_ …ciru-… gía…_ - terminó, viendo a Graverobber sobre la cama. Éste no sonreía, para su sorpresa, y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia ella en pasos rápidos. Se quedó ahí, ante ella, mientras Shilo, quieta como una estatua, lo miraba desde abajo, callada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó, aliviado por el aspecto sano de la muchacha. No había respuesta. - ¿Mejor? – preguntó de nuevo, levantando una mano y situándola en la frente de Shilo. Ésta asintió rápidamente, y tras suspirar, se alejó de él y se dirigió a un biombo que había frente al morado armario. La toalla quedó colgada en la parte alta del floral biombo, y Graverobber pudo ver cómo las puertas del armario eran abiertas para que la chica pudiese vestirse. _"Por supuesto"_, se dijo_ "no va a dejar que la veas desnuda, imbécil"_. No es que… vale, lo había pensado. ¿Y qué? Había visto cientos de mujeres desnudas. Una más no iba a… pero había algo que lo frenaba a ir y mirar por algún agujero. La inocencia y pureza que hacía que se estremeciese, no dejaba que sus pensamientos pasasen del biombo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shilo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Vaya, pensé que serías más amistosa, pequeña… - musitó, sentándose en la cama de nuevo, esta vez con las manos sobre su regazo.

- Ya, sobre eso… - oyó como la tela rozaba el cuerpo de la joven y no pudo evitar estremecerse. – Gracias. – dijo ella, asomando la cabeza por el lateral del biombo. – Por lo de anoche, lo de… ya sabes, traerme arriba, y… - volvió a meter la cabeza tras el biombo, porque no quería verla sonrojada. - …y por quedarte conmigo. – terminó. Él se incorporó y ella, al oír los muelles, pensó que se levantaba para acercarse, así que se apresuró mientras se vestía.

- ¿Quedarme? Eh, niña, yo no… - Pero Shilo había salido de ahí detrás, con unos pantalones negros cortos, y una camiseta de manga corta de color morado oscuro. Llevaba un collar corto que Graverobber reconocía. El cabello corto aún estaba húmedo, y aún estaba sonrojada. Pudo ver que no llevaba sujetador, pero sí se había puesto calcetines. Y bragas, porque las veía por sobre el pantalón, de color negro también.

- Me lo han comentado unos pajaritos. – dijo ella, sonriendo, mientras se metía en el baño y él oía cómo recogía por allí. Cuando salió se subió a la cama junto a él, a gatas, y se sentó, apoyada en el cabecero. – Me alegra que te quedaras. Puedes quedarte si quieres. – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Somos amigos, ¿no? – preguntó, mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos negros suplicantes.

- Claro, pequeña. Somos amigos. – respondió, con una cabezada como acompañamiento. – Los amigos se salvan el culo mutuamente, y de momento yo te lo he salvado muchas veces. El que me ofrezcas sitio para quedarme lo compensa, claro. Amiga. – dijo, con un guiño. Shilo soltó una risita y suspiró.

- Será mejor que baje – dijo, asintiendo, mientras se bajaba de la cama. – Quédate aquí y descansa, sé que no has dormido. – él seguía con aquella nueva mirada sobre aquella nueva Shilo, que parecía más sabia y más buena. – Prepararé alguna otra habitación para ti mientras duermes, y cuando despiertes la comida estará lista. – terminó, con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera, pequeña! – dijo él, sentándose de nuevo. – Sobre lo que me pediste… - comenzó, cuando ella le prestó atención. Se sonrojó en seguida, así que él supo que se acordaba de lo que estaba hablando. – Te enseñaré a vivir. – dijo, con una sonrisa de su marca propia. Shilo sonrió de nuevo, esta vez muy ampliamente, y se acercó a él rápidamente. Lo rodeó con los brazos antes de que pudiese protestar o negarse –cosas que no pensaba hacer-, y casi lo tira hacia atrás contra las almohadas del impacto. Lo tenía rodeado por el cuello, y él la cogió torpemente de la cintura, apretándola contra sí. Hacía mucho que no abrazaba a nadie. Y se sentía bien, pero el sentimiento no le parecía normal, no aún al menos, así que poco a poco alejó al a muchacha, que parecía haberse aficionado al sentimiento, pues no parecía querer soltarle.

- Gracias, de verdad. – dijo, sonriendo mientras le miraba. – Buenas noches, Graves. – se despidió, besando su maquillada mejilla con cuidado. Salió de allí mientras un atontado Graverobber (O Graves, algo que le había hecho estremecerse. Una cosa más para la lista), se dejaba caer contra la almohada de nuevo, sonriendo como un idiota.


	10. It begins with pain

Silencio, no había más que silencio en aquella casa enorme y llena de recuerdos. Se oían la música y algún que otro anuncio flotante de fuera, pero por lo demás, todo estaba en completo silencio. Autumn se pasó la mano por la frente, no sabía por qué, pero hacía ya una media hora que tenía mucho calor. Estaba sola, limpiando por aburrimiento. Zeen estaba trabajando, y Shilo se había ido con Graverobber en cuanto éste se había despertado. Había estado durmiendo más de quince horas, y Shilo había estado dando vueltas por la casa, esperando. Autumn rió mientras llevaba la escoba hacia el armario que había bajo la escalera y se sacudió las manos. Se dirigió al salón, sentándose en aquel sofá negro y pequeño que había en el centro. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando el mando de la televisión, pero no había ni rastro de él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había televisión.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. ¿Qué hacer en una casa tan grande cuando estás sola? ¿Cantar? No tenía ganas. ¿Bailar? Tampoco, además hacía mucho calor, no quería tener más. De repente sintió más calor, y decidió ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Al abrir el grifo, el agua salió primero transparente, cayendo en un vaso de cristal que ella colocó bajo el chorro. Pero tras varios segundos, comenzó a sonar algo extraño y cayó un líquido negruzco que rebosó del vaso por la presión con la que salía por aquel agujero.

Autumn soltó el vaso, que se rompió en la pica, y sintió cómo el calor la azotaba más fuerte, y las náuseas la arañaban en la garganta. Corrió fuera de allí y subió la escalera con rapidez, entrando en la habitación que Shilo había adjudicado como suya, y abriendo la puerta del baño con el hombro, pues se sujetaba el estómago y se tapaba la boca con sendas manos, se arrodilló ante el inodoro y abrió la tapa con rapidez.

Una vez hubo terminado de vomitar, intentó levantarse para poder lavarse la boca con agua, pero no encontraba las fuerzas por ningún lado. Se dejó caer contra la bañera que había junto al inodoro y sollozó, gimiendo muy bajo mientras se apretaba el estómago y rezaba a cualquier cosa que hubiera allí arriba, para que terminase rápido aquel insoportable sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>A Zeen le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía mientras pensaba en lo guapa que estaba Autumn esa mañana, cuando le había puesto una tortita y un café bien cargado sobre la mesa y le había sonreído, dándole los buenos días. En lo adorable que había sido Shilo, sonriéndole y preguntándole si había dormido bien. En Graverobber no iba a pensar, no hasta que se le olvidase cómo había roncado el tío, despertando a Zeen diez minutos antes de la hora a la que tenía previsto despertarse.<p>

Pero a Zeen le dolía la cabeza. Sí, había dormido muy bien, lo cual ya le había dicho a su anfitriona. La cama era cómoda, la habitación algo fría y las mantas y colchas enormes, había dormido más que bien, jamás había tenido una habitación tan enorme y una cama más que enorme para él solo. Pero ahora le dolía la cabeza.

Se apretó las sienes y se miró de nuevo en el espejo de aquel lavabo diminuto de Rosie's, el bar donde trabajaba. No tenía buen aspecto, a decir verdad. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió el grifo, para poder remojarse la cara con agua fría.

Al salir del baño, la clientela seguía siendo la misma. Los típicos hombres de negocios que ayudaban a cualquiera que lo pidiese a conseguir cirugías (a cambio de dinero, claro), las típicas zorras de bisturí que solían vagar por allí tratando de llamar la atención de cualquier ser con dinero que fuese capaz de intercambiarlo por sexo sucio de callejón. Algunas simplemente se sentaban solas a comer y a llorar sobre el plato. Zeen frunció el ceño y pensó de nuevo en lo guapa que era Autumn por encima del dolor de cabeza, queriendo centrarse en algo bonito, no en algo triste y desgraciado como era aquel día Rosie's.

- Tienes mala cara, chico. – le dijo Rose, la dueña del local, mientras abría un botellín de cerveza sin siquiera mirarlo y lo deslizaba por la barra hasta las manos temblorosas de un chaval, para después darle una calada larga a su cigarro, sin quitárselo de los labios.

- No me encuentro demasiado bien. – aclaró, con un suspiro, mientras encendía la máquina de café.

Rose lo miró durante unos segundos más, dando otra calada. Esta vez, cogiéndolo después y echando el humo hacia arriba. La edad pasaba para todos, pero con las cirugías, Rose evitaba que le echasen diez años más a los cincuenta que solían echarle. Sus ojos color negro azabache escrutaron a su empleado preferido, el más animado, el más trabajador. El vestido verde oscuro que llevaba subía lentamente por la zona del pecho, enorme, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración y con cada calada.

Zeen suspiró de nuevo, y Rose puso los ojos en blanco con un chasquido de la lengua, apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios de nuevo y llevándose una mano a la melena plateada, colocándola.

- Mira, Zeen, cielo, no voy a dejar que ahuyentes a la clientela de hoy con esa cara tan larga, así que largo. Ya volverás mañana. – No le miró a los ojos cuando dijo esto, se había vuelto a limpiar unos vasos con el trapo que llevaba atado al cinturón. Zeen acababa de poner el café recién hecho sobre la barra, y la mujer que lo había pedido no le había dado ni las gracias. Sonrió, mirando a Rose, que seguía sin mirarle.

- Gracias, Rosie. – dijo, quitándose el trapo que también llevaba al cinturón y marchándose por la puerta trasera. Quizás podría echarse una cabezada y esos golpes internos, esas palpitaciones en las sienes se irían.

Por suerte Rosie's estaba bastante cerca de la mansión Wallace. Y pensar que antes tardaba más de media hora en llegar a casa del trabajo… ahora en diez minutos estaba en casa. _"En casa…"_, pensó, sintiendo otra palpitación. Hacía apenas dos días que estaban allí, pero ya lo consideraba su casa. ¿Sería Shilo, con su hospitalidad y su cariño instantáneo hacia los recién llegados? ¿Sería la amistad de Graverobber? ¿O tal vez era Autumn? Sí, puede que fuese todo eso, pero sobretodo Autumn. Allí donde ella estuviese, Zeen se había dado cuenta, allí es donde estaría su hogar.

Entró por la puerta principal con una llave que le había dado Shilo, y al oír el ruido de agua proveniente de la cocina, fue hacia allí tras cerrar la puerta. Probablemente Autumn estaba preparando la comida. Le pediría consejo con el dolor de cabeza y se echaría después de comer. Oh, qué buena estaba la comida que preparaba su chica.

_"¿Mi chica?"_, se preguntó.

_"Es la costumbre"_, se respondió, encogiéndose ante otra punzada en la sien. Al llegar a la cocina vio el grifo abierto, el agua transparente saliendo de allí a chorro. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Autumn? – llamó, mirando por la cocina, pero nada.

Avanzó hasta el fregadero para cerrar el grifo y vio que había un vaso roto dentro, un vaso con restos de algo negruzco. Se giró hacia la puerta y miró en el salón, pero no había nadie, y Autumn siempre contestaba cuando la llamaban, siempre estaba atenta. Subió al piso de arriba, subiendo escalones de dos en dos, entrando en la habitación de la chica y viendo que había luz en el baño, y las puertas abiertas.

Autumn estaba apoyada en la bañera, la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca entreabierta. La tapa del váter estaba abierta, y pudo ver salpicaduras de vómito.

- Aut. ¡Autumn! - se agachó junto a ella y le apartó el mechón de pelo que se le había quedado pegado a los labios, acariciándole la cara con suavidad y levantándole la cabeza de la bañera, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Estaba ardiendo, pero tan pálida... que Zeen perdería los nervios si no había respuesta. – Aut. – volvió a llamar. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento en los párpados de la muchacha, que los apretó con fuerza, como queriendo evitar abrir los ojos y ver la luz de la habitación.

Zeen la levantó del suelo y la llevó en brazos hacia la cama, abriéndola con una mano y posando a Autumn sobre ésta. La tapó hasta el pecho y volvió al baño a mojar una toalla. Le mojó los labios, porque seguramente se despertaría con el amargo sabor de la bilis en la boca, y tras lavar la toalla de nuevo, empaparla y escurrirla, se la colocó en la frente, para después sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

Alargó una mano para coger la de la chica y entonces se dio cuenta: llevaba un comunicador, Shilo se lo había dado por si necesitaba algo. _"Siempre viene bien estar comunicado"_. Lo había dicho con aire triste, pero Zeen no le había dado mucha importancia.

- ¿Shilo? – preguntó hablando contra el aparato, tras haber pulsado unos botones con dedos temblorosos, su dolor de cabeza aumentando. – Es Autumn, le ha ocurrido algo.

* * *

><p>Las calles por la mañana temprano parecían distintas, Shilo se dio cuenta mientras Graverobber y ella paseaban por éstas, en silencio. No había casi nadie por la calle, y el sonido en los carteles flotantes estaba apagado. Había algún adicto por allí, algunos aún bajo sus efectos, tirados en callejones.<p>

Pero por las grandes calles, por las que Graverobber llevó a Shilo a dar una vuelta, por aquellas no había casi nadie. Pasaba algún coche, y Shilo pudo ver que no todo eran callejuelas y suciedad, había una zona de la ciudad en la que la basura estaba en su sitio y los cadáveres más de lo mismo.

- Es la zona pija. – aclaró el ladrón de tumbas, mirando siempre a su alrededor. – Podemos estar por aquí ahora porque no hay mucha gente, pero si no fuese así… no estaría bien visto. – vio la decepción de Shilo y entonces se dio cuenta. – Bueno, no estaría bien visto que yo estuviese por aquí, tú seguramente podrías.

- ¿Podría?

- Claro, vas bien vestida, hueles bien y eres… - se quedó callado mientras conducía de nuevo a Shilo a uno de los callejones, de vuelta por donde venían.

- ¿Soy qué?

Pero no logró acabar, porque ya eran más de las nueve, y de repente el sonido de los carteles se activó, y Shilo pudo oír a la que fue su madrina ahí arriba. De nuevo, seguían queriendo a Mag y adorando su voz, no parecían querer olvidarse. Shilo tampoco quería.

Empezó a aparecer gente por allí, todos con prisa, riendo, o quejándose con otras personas, todos con aspecto de dirigirse al gran edificio por el cual acababan de pasar Shilo y su guía hacía minutos, GeneCo.

- ¡Vamos! – instó Graverobber, agarrando a Shilo de la mano y apresurándose por los callejones.

Estuvieron varias horas por allí, él enseñándole algunos sitios seguros a los que podía ir, y algunos sitios en los que tenía terminantemente prohibido poner un pie.

- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar ahí? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, señalando con la mirada el bar que había frente a la pequeña cafetería donde estaban almorzando.

- Porque no.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Mira, niña, no puedes entrar ahí y punto, ¿entendido?

- Entendido. – esperó unos segundos en los que Graverobber llegó a parecer satisfecho y entonces añadió: - ¿por qué no?

Él gruñó por lo bajo y apoyó la cara en las manos, suspirando. Al levantar la mirada, Shilo seguía esperando una respuesta con una ceja alzada.

- No es un lugar seguro para… señoritas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo es, está lleno de asesinos, putas y de cosas que no deberías ver.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ver esas cosas? He visto a mi padre morir, a mi madrina morir, he visto cómo extraías droga del cerebro de un muerto, ¿y no puedo ver putas, asesinos y demás? ¿Y si quiero tomarme un vaso de whiskey?

Graverobber no sabía qué decir. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta de que Shilo ya no era esa niña de diecisiete años a la que conoció en el cementerio. Ahora era más madura, testaruda, decidida a aprender. Era uno de esos momentos en los que quería besarla.

- …porque a ver, tú vas allí, ¿no? Entonces porque no puedo yo ir y… - así que había seguido hablando… pues él no había prestado atención. De repente, unos dedos chasquearon ante su cara. – ¡Graverobber! Ni siquiera me escuchas. – se llevó una mano al corto cabello y lo revolvió, exasperada.

- Eh, te estaba escuchando.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué he dicho?

Shilo apoyó los codos en la mesa, apartando la taza de chocolate que había estado bebiendo y apoyó la cara sobre sus manos, con una sonrisa falsa pegada en la cara.

- Que estabas de acuerdo en que no puedes ir a Torture.

- ¡Así que has estado allí!

- Claro que sí, básicamente tienen una foto mía y una placa de "mejor cliente" bajo esta.

Shilo soltó una risa y puso los ojos en blanco. Mirando por la ventana de nuevo y viendo cómo echaban a un tipo delgaducho del local y le amenazaban con un cuchillo y una pistola. Al volver a mirar a su acompañante, vio que éste también estaba mirando la escena.

- Aún no estás lista. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender.

Shilo asintió, sobresaltándose al oír un disparo muy cerca de allí.

Poco después estaban en el cementerio, Graverobber desenterrando muertos y Shilo sentada sobre una tumba, mirando.

- ¿No es peligroso que hagas esto a pleno día? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza sobre los hombros mientras observaba al hombre.

- No suelo hacerlo, pero hoy era un día especial.

- ¿Por qué hoy tenías que hacer de guía?

- No, porque es sábado. Los sábados los guardias comienzan a trabajar más tarde, y esperan que yo lo haga también.

-No me lo creo.

- Genial, porque es mentira.

Shilo vio la sonrisa que le dirigió Graverobber, desatendiendo por un segundo su trabajo, y se la devolvió, sintiendo un sonrojo crepitar en sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando vio algo pasar ante su rostro, algo de un tono morado. Con una exclamación se bajó de la tumba y siguió al insecto, abriendo mientras caminaba su bandolera y sacando el bote metálico que siempre llevaba con ella.

Graverobber estaba sacando el Zydrate de aquel cuerpo, bastante fresco, por cierto, cuando Shilo comenzó su caza. La siguió con la mirada, fijándose en cómo fruncía el ceño cuando casi lo cogía, en cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, y en cómo esas piernas que no terminaban nunca se movían con más agilidad, no con la torpeza de un cervatillo recién nacido como cuando la conoció. Inhaló aire de la sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar esas cosas. Acababa de terminar de rellenar aquel vial, cuando le sobresaltó la voz de Shilo.

- ¡Aha! ¡Lo tengo, Graves, lo tengo!

Se giró para poder contemplar cómo Shilo se aferraba al bote con alegría, con un brillo en los ojos que no había visto desde hacía mucho, y sonrió. Se acercó a él, sonriéndole.

- Sujeta el bote. Por favor. – añadió, como si acabase de acordarse de que era educado decir eso.

Sacó un bote de su bandolera, un bote negro, y le indicó que abriese un poco el bote. Al hacerlo, roció el interior donde el insecto morado brillante se encontraba y tosió un poco, igual que Graverobber. Aquello olía fatal, como insecticida hecho con muertos. Y que lo piense un ladrón de tumbas… da que pensar.

- Ahora ya podemos verlo. – musitó ella, concentrada.

Con una mano sobre el bote, rozando la mano del hombre, usó la otra para abrirlo, y ambos acercaron los rostros para ver a un insecto enorme y extraño de color morado, parecido al que Shilo había cazado cuando se conocieron, solo que este no era azul.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no vio cómo Graverobber había dejado de mirar el insecto para mirarla a ella bajo aquella triste luz gris del día y aquel reflejo morado del bicho. Shilo movía los labios, probablemente hablaba del insecto o con éste, quién sabe, pero él estaba ocupado observándola.

No quería pensar así, no quería verla y sentir un nudo en la garganta, no quería sentirse mal por pensar en lo dulces que serían sus labios puros y castos, y en el aspecto suave que tenía su piel de porcelana. Era Graverobber, se tiraba a las zorras del bisturí y vendía droga, no era un príncipe azul digno de nadie, era libre, era demasiado pobre, era…

Era un idiota. Y se estaba dando cuenta mientras seguía mirando a Shilo cuando esta ya estaba mirándole, sonrojada al darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de su compañero. En la cara de la chica, había un interrogante invisible, en la de él, nada. No sabía qué pensar, Shilo estaba confusa.

- Graverobber, qu-

- Eres preciosa.

No le había dejado terminar, pero es que no podía hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. Tan pura, tan preciosa, tan intocada, tan frágil… no, frágil no, eso estaba cambiando, y él no podía permitir que el mundo que había ahí fuera la hiriese. No era ningún caballero, no era un héroe. Pero podía ser quien la ayudase y quien la enseñase. Quien la protegiese. Ahora entendía a Nathan Wallace y por qué quería protegerla, era instintivo. No le había pasado esto con nadie, jamás, y era tan nuevo que le asustaba, ¡a él!.

Shilo fue a contestar, con un sonrojo mayor aún que el anterior en las mejillas y el corazón palpitando rápido y pesado en su pecho, cuando un pitido les sobresaltó a los dos. Cerró el bote con rapidez, aún ruborizada, y apretó un botón de su comunicador, viendo la cara contorsionada en una mueca ridícula de Zeen, de la foto que le había echado ayer para las comunicaciones. Graverobber se había dado la vuelta e intentaba respirar el aire impuro que no llevase el aroma floral y tan seguro de Shilo, cuando oyó el mensaje.

_"Es Autumn, le ha ocurrido algo."_

Se giró y Shilo ya le estaba mirando. Ambos se apresuraron hacia la entrada del mausoleo, el cadáver sin enterrar de nuevo y el espray para insectos tirado en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola, hola! No voy a dar muchas explicaciones porque básicamente, no las hay. Esta historia y yo "nos peleamos" por así decirlo, y tuve problemas escribiendo nuevamente. Así que borré lo que había escrito y el otro día después de ver repo por millonésima vez, pensé, "eh, ¿por qué no sigues con eso ahora?, va, estás inspirada", así que seguí, y aquí lo tenéis. No os quejéis mucho, ahí ha habido algo de grilo, eh (? Tengo nuevas ideas, pero aviso desde ya que hasta la semana que viene no podré subir nada. Sí, habéis adivinado, exámenes. Reviews, dear readers!

**PD: Gracias a los que seguisteis ahí pese a que visteis que no avanzaba, sois geniales, besis 3**


End file.
